Water Country
by Rampantt
Summary: For centuries, the Water Country and the Fire Country have been at war with one another. Lives have been lost and alliances failed. Now, after 300 years of bloodshed, peace has fallen between the two countries with a marriage between the royal families.
1. Fire Country

**_Hello! I'm back with a brand new story! Yaaaay! I'm trying something new out this time around. Please give this story a try. This first chapter is a little slow, but it's just the introduction. I promise it picks up. There are a few aspects from the original story added into this fic, though I still consider it an AU. It's historic in a sense I suppose. Though who can really tell what time-period Naruto actually takes place in? Let's just call this my own special time-period, ne?  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country<strong>

_Kawaiixkisses_

**_Chapter One - Fire Country_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The summer air was hot and humid with life. Flowers exploded around the garden in reds, yellows and purples of every shade. Tall and fluffy trees and shrubs burst from the ground, surrounding the flowers. At the center of the garden was a small stream that rushed throughout the land and under the red-oak bridge that brought the palace and the garden together as one.<p>

Hinata sat quietly in the grass, staring down at her reflection in the running water. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face and fashioned around her head in intricate loops and twists and held together by three combs. She donned a red kimono with white lilies stitched into the fabric. Around her waist was a white obi, tied perfectly into a boy behind her back.

Her transparent eyes stared into the water at her white face and red lips. Her eyes were puffy, swollen from tears. Today was the last day of her life. Tomorrow she would be sent away to a country she had never been to and only ever heard awful things about. They were cold-hearted people in the Fire Country, aggressive and angry. Growing up she was taught to hate people from the Fire Country and although Hinata could not hate anyone, she couldn't help the prejudice feelings she was having at the moment.

More tears filled her eyes then. Those same angry, cold-hearted people were the people who she would be spending the rest of her life with. Everything she had ever known was being ripped from her hands for the sake of some ideal of peace between her country – the Water Country – and the Fire Country. Hinata loved the idea of peace just as much as the next person but she had grown out of her days of the Water Country – and the Fire Country. Hinata loved the idea of peace just as much as the next person but she had grown out of her days of naivety–she knew that peace was only something that would last temporarily between her people and the Fire Country. They would find something else to fight over eventually.

Hinata had never been this depressed in her entire life – this angry. How could her father do this to her? Hinata knew he did not love her quite as much as her younger sister and her cousin but he still loved her didn't he? He still did what was best for her like any normal father would right? Then how could he possibly sign her life away to the Fire Country – the enemy? It wasn't making much sense to her. She knew her father didn't plan on making her Empress after he died but he couldn't have thought this to be her only use to her country? She loved the Water Country just as much as anyone else, possibly more, but this was just cruel. Why should she have to be sacrificed? She was the first-born! Hanabi should be the–

Hinata stopped herself from continuing her thoughts. That wasn't right. Hanabi didn't deserve to be sold just as she hadn't. Being angry and wishing her fate on someone else wouldn't help her anyway. The only thing she could do was accept the cards the gods had dealt her and be happy with it. There were far worse things that could happen.

"Hinata-_hime_."

Hinata patted her eyes with her sleeve before looking up. There before her stood her tall and elegant older cousin, Neji. He looked at her with the same white eyes at hers, his expression stoic as always. He donned a pure white kimono, a stark contrast to the bold red one she wore.

"Neji-_niisama._"

It was silent between the two for a long while as Neji fought for the right words to say. Growing up, he had always looked out for his younger cousin. She was soft and delicate despite the times of war that faced the country. She was sweet and gentle when everything else was sour and rough. He hated that she was being affected the most by the war, a war that had been waging from long before they or their great-grand parents were born. In order to bring peace to the lands and stop the fighting, she would have to give up her dreams and hopes. It wasn't fair. Neji knew that; he understood that it had to be done but that didn't change the way he was feeling.

"I'll save you," he promised her.

The wind blew gently, rustling the leaves and running through his long dark hair. Hinata stared up at her cousin with a sad smile. She loved Neji, more than anyone else in the palace. In her entire life she doubted there was anyone who loved her more than Neji did. He was more like her big brother rather than her cousin.

"You can't," she whispered softly, afraid to speak louder lest her voice crack.

"One day I'll be Emperor. When that day comes, I'll come for you."

Hinata held back her tears as best as she could. She didn't want Neji to see her crying, that would only deepen his resolve. She knew that when Neji made up his mind, there was nothing to change it. His word is what he lived by and if he said it, he meant it. End. Of. Story.

"_Niisama… _I'll be fine. I've heard tales of the Fire Country from my maid. She was born there you know. She said that it's beautiful in the summer time," she said softly, offering him a kind smile.

Neji saw through her though. As always Neji knew when his cousin was bullshitting him. He knew she was only saying those things because she didn't want him to worry. Her saying them at all meant that there _was _a reason for him to worry.

"I'll come for you _hime._ Personally. I'll come to the Fire Country and take you back. I swear."

Hinata swallowed past the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and unable to hold them back, she let them fall. She smiled through her tears however. She didn't want the last time memory of her that Neji would have to be one of sadness. She wanted him to remember her smiling.

"I love you, Neji-_niisama._"

Although he loved his cousin above anything else, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. She knew he cared for her and so he didn't bother with expressing it verbally. He was a man of action. That being so, he hugged her.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her to his frame. He patted her head as she snuggled against his chest. He would miss his cousin deeply. Who knew how long it'd be before his old man died and he could become Emperor? The old man looked strong enough to last 20 more years at least. The thought pissed him off.

"The Uchiha are here… it's time…" he said at last, letting her go.

Hinata patted her eyes and stood up straight once more. It was time for her to meet the people her father had so easily given her to. So easily. She bit her bottom lip gently, forcing back the tears she felt.

"Come on, _hime_," Neji said, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him.

Hinata nodded and walked slowly out of the garden.

* * *

><p>The tearoom was silent. The tension was so strong that it was hard for Hinata to breathe. She had never met the Emperor of the Fire Country but he was just as she imagined him to be. Uchiha Fugaku. He had short, black hair and matching black eyes – a complete contrast from hers and the rest of her family. His face was riddled with wrinkles around his mouth and across his forehead, yet did not take away from his attractiveness. He was a handsome man, somewhere in his late 50s.<p>

Her white eyes trailed over to the man who sat beside the Emperor. Uchiha Itachi. He was the spitting image of his father with dark hair and eyes. His lips were set in a firm line and his chin was chiseled to perfection. His hair was longer than his father's however, yet not nearly as long as Neji's. He looked at her upon catching her staring and offered her a kind smile.

Hinata on the other hand blushed and looked down at her lap. He was handsome and she would be a liar if she said that she didn't find him attractive even a little bit. His attractiveness didn't take away from her feelings towards their marriage however. She hated what was about to transpire between them even if it did mean that it would benefit the Water Country.

"Fugaku."

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her father's baritone. He was the epitome of calm, his expression stoic as ever. He was the master of schooling one's emotions and he did well teaching his children and Neji to do the same. He was seated perfectly, his back straight yet seeming relaxed in a way that proved he had years of practice. Hiashi's long black hair spilled over his shoulders and was cut bluntly at his mid back. His white eyes matched his daughter's except for the icy edge to them.

The older man was dressed in a blue kimono, signifying that he was the Emperor of the Water Country. His hands were set neatly on his lap, as he stared into the eyes of his company. He oozed of regality, just as one would expect from a man in his position. Not only was he the head of one of the noblest clans in the country – the Hyuuga – but he was also the Emperor of the nation. He was a man whose regality was legitimate. He was the personification of royalty at it's finest.

"Hiashi."

Hinata's eyes drifted from her lap to the man who addressed her father once more. His expression was not at all like her father's; in fact this man was smiling pleasantly. He didn't seem hold-hearted, as the war had suggested, then again looks could be deceiving.

"Welcome to my home and the Water Country. I hope your stay is an enjoyable one," Hiashi said, his voice calm and even.

Fugaku continued to smile. "Mm. Yes, you're country in beautiful, however it is no comparison to your daughter."

Hiashi cast a sideways glance to his eldest child who was seated perfectly just has she had been taught to. Her expression was neutral yet her eyes held a kindness to them unlike his own. If he had to admit, his daughter was beautiful. The thought didn't last long however and he turned his attention to his guests once more.

"Thank you. I hope you and your son find her acceptable."

"Mm. What do you think Itachi-_kun_? Is she to your liking?" Fugaku asked his son, smiling pleasantly at Hinata however.

Hinata fought the urge to blush, feeling the heat rising up her neck and battling it back down. Her white eyes met the coal like ones of her fiancé and waited patiently for his response.

Itachi smiled pleasantly. Hinata could tell that his smile however, was genuine unlike the one his father wore which only creped her out. "She _is _beautiful. However, I'd like to get to know her better. Don't you agree, _Hime-sama?_"

Hinata forced herself not to look to her father for guidance. She did not want to embarrass him here – not in front of these people. Hiashi would surely punish her if she made him look foolish.

"Hn. I agree _Kotaishi_-_sama_," she said politely.

Itachi smiled at her, causing tiny butterflies to erupt in the pit of her stomach. She attempted to return his smile with one of her won, the act causing him to chuckle lightly.

Hiashi looked to Itachi and studied him carefully.

"I hope you approve of my eldest," Fugaku said, his same creepy smile in tack.

"He'll do."

Fugaku let out a deep chuckle at Hiashi's comment. It was no secret that either man hated the other – a little side jabbing was not at all unexpected. The two men had only set their differences aside for the sake of their people. Too many men were dying in the war and if it continued on only women and noblemen would be left in both countries. There wouldn't be enough men to keep the population normal. So, the two men decided to end the war at the sake of their people. Apparently, the only way to insure that neither party would take this "agreement" as an opportunity to strike hard against the other, the two decided that a marriage between their two eldest would be the perfect reminder of peace.

"Itachi-_kun_, why don't you let _Hime-sama _show you around?" Fugaku suggested. "That is of course if she doesn't mind."

"It's no trouble," Hinata said softly, standing to her feet.

Itachi rose as well and Hinata almost gasped at how tall he was. He towered over her, her head coming up to his chest just barely. Though stunned, she forced herself to show him out of the tearoom, stopping only to slide her feet into her sandals.

The two walked around the empty halls of the palace in silence, the only sound made by the clicking of their sandals.

"Your country is beautiful," he said to her after a while.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. No place she had been had ever compared to the Water Country. Even in its poorest villages – which she had snuck away, to visit last year – the Water Country was positively beautiful. "Thank you."

Itachi's pleasant smile slowly faded, replaced by a more serious expression. "I'm sorry it had to come to this," he said carefully, picking his words precisely. "It must be hard for you especially."

Hinata was silent for a long while, looking down at her feet as they walked out of the palace and across the bridge to the garden. "I don't mind," she said softly.

An obvious lie of course. Hinata, like any other woman, wanted to marry someone she would have loved. She wanted happiness and romance, not some agreement between her father and the Emperor of another nation.

"I can't promise you love," Itachi said to her honestly after a moment or so. "But I can however, promise to be the best husband to you that I can be."

Hinata wasn't sure what that meant exactly but did not question it. She knew that there would be no love in their marriage because this was not something they decided on their own. Hinata had never met the prince before that day so for her to even begin to think that they could find love was a little naïve of her.

"Let's at least be friends, okay?"

Hinata looked up at him, her white eyes studying his gentle smiling face. Friends. That was something else she had not considered. The idea of friends in the Fire Country seemed absurd to her in a way. However, if she could not find love with her husband, then being friends with him was something she wouldn't mind in the least.

"Okay."

Itachi smiled, his face handsome and gentle. Hinata could definitely be friends with this man. She flashed him a genuine smile of her own.

* * *

><p>The journey to the Fire Country was long and tedious. At times Hinata felt herself becoming irritated with how long it was taking them to travel across the sea. The ship they traveled in was beautiful, though she hadn't expected anything less coming from a family of equal wealth.<p>

The room she was given was decked out in silk and large pillows. The bed wasn't as large as the one she had at home, well…her _old _home but it was still large nonetheless. It was a dark room, not that she minded too much, and adjacent to Itachi's.

Hinata had spoken to him a lot since they boarded the ship three days ago. They had all their meals together and even went for a walk around the ship. Hinata found Itachi to be a nice guy. He was smart and funny and never made her feel like she was anything other than a princess. He treated her as she was supposed to be treated. Hinata was sure that Neji would approve if he were there to see it. The princess didn't fool herself too much however, she had to remember that not everything was as it seemed all the time and looks were often deceiving.

"You're going to love the Fire Country," Itachi told her that evening over dinner.

Hinata looked to him with a doubtful smile. She would never love the Fire Country in the way that she loved the Water Country.

"Trust me on this," Itachi continued. "There are flowers year round and hardly any bad weather days."

Hinata was used to the snow of the Water Country for most of the year then the three months of hot summer. It was beautiful to her. She loved the snow but always looked forward to those three months of sunshine and flowers.

"Does it snow?" she found herself asking.

"Hn. Not as often as in the Water Country however."

Interesting. The Fire Country would not measure up to the Water Country but she was curious to see what it looked like. In the descriptions she had been given by those who fought in the war, it was blazing hot year round. The way Itachi spoke made her a little doubtful of her sources. The only way she would truly know was if she saw it for herself.

"You'll like the palace for sure," he told her.

"Will I have my own room?" she asked, feeling a little silly for doing so. Some people had separate rooms from their spouses in the Water Country; they were mostly upper-class and noblemen however.

"Hn," he said after a long while of silence. "That is until we are officially wed."

Hinata gave no comment.

* * *

><p>The wedding came quickly. Hinata had only been in the Fire Country for three weeks before the wedding took place. The first week was one of comfort and getting used to her new surroundings, whereas the following two were hectic and overwhelming.<p>

The princess had been rushed around from place to place, taking crash course lessons in Fire Country culture. She had to know how to bow, when to bow, whom to bow to lest she offend certain guests at the wedding. She needed to familiarize herself with new honorifics if she was to come off as polite to the Fire Country people.

Then of course there was the making of her wedding kimono. A shipment of Wind Country silk was sent in for the special occasion. Her kimono was made of pure white silk that clung to her body as it was supposed to. She wore sandals whose straps were woven from gold just for the occasion. The princess was shuffled around from hand to hand by the maids – who Hinata was beginning to see held a high position in this palace than in the one she was born in. They painted her face white and smeared the red juice of sallflowers on her lips, making them a dramatic contrast to her face. She sat quietly while her eye brows were painted black and lined thicker than they were naturally. Her long black hair was let down from it's original style, only to be forced up again into a more intricate fashion. They took thick locks of it and twisted it about her head in a way that made her head feel heavy. Once the appropriate combs were pushed into place, Hinata was given a mirror to finally look at herself.

Her white eyes stared into the mirror for a long while, studying the makeup she wore and her kimono. She never looked more beautiful in her life, of that she was sure. Her heart hammered in her chest and she set the mirror down on the dresser.

"Smile. It's your wedding day," a feminine voice chirped in her ear.

Hinata turned to see one of the maids smiling happily at her. Her rose colored hair was pulled back from her face and held by a chopstick into a messy bun. She was the only person who had really talked to Hinata since her arrival a few weeks ago.

"Sakura-_san_… Thank you," Hinata said to her softly, fighting back tears.

"Hn. Your lucky you know," she said softly, patting Hinata's kimono affectionately, admiring the feel against her fingertips. "There's not a woman in the Fire Country that wouldn't have wanted to be in her place right now. _Kotaishi-sama _is a good man. You will be loved."

Sakura looked up from the kimono and smiled. Hinata could tell that Sakura really believed what she was saying. Itachi _was _a good man, but Hinata could not see him in that way. She had never had a romantic attachment to a man before and was a little sad that the opportunity for her to experience this love was impossible for her now. She'd never know what it was like to be held by the man she loved, to be wooed by him. She'd never get to experience it. Swallowing the sadness she felt in her heart, she stood up slowly.

"_Hime-sama… _just one more thing," Sakura said, hurrying to her feet.

Hinata watched as the pinkette made her way over to the dresser and picked up a handful of Sakura from a bowl.

"For luck," she said softly, breaking the Sakura apart and dropping the petals on top of Hinata's head. "We probably won't speak tonight so let me tell you this now. Itachi is a great man and will make an even greater Emperor. Keeping the Fire Country safe is a tiring job, so he'll need you to help him at the end of the day. Be a good wife to him. Give him plenty of children. Most importantly, be happy together."

Hinata's eyes filled with water as she stared eye to eye with Sakura. She could tell. Sakura loved Itachi. It was obvious. The way she helped her along, offered her comfort and advice. She loved Itachi to the point that even if he was marrying another woman, she wanted his marriage to be a joyous one. She wanted to see Itachi happy. Hinata felt as though her heart might break. She was a thief – stealing away Itachi from the woman who loved him truly. Sakura should be the one in the white kimono, not her. Hinata's heart hurt even more then as the thought crossed her mind. Even if it weren't Hinata who was marrying Itachi, it would have been the same. Itachi was the first-born; he had to marry a woman from a royal family in order to birth pureblood children. Sakura would never be permitted to marry Itachi unless the two ran away from the palace, which would not be an easy task at all. Hinata remembered when her cousin, Asamu, tried to flea the palace with one of the kitchen maidens three years ago. The palace guards beheaded the maiden and even since then Asamu had never been the same. He was cold and angry. Although he was of royal blood and would not have to fight in the _shinobi _war, he had enlisted anyway – even going as far as to drag Neji into it with him. He needed to kill, that was the only way for him to relieve his stress and agony at the loss of his love. Asamu died. Suicide – his own _jutsu. _

Looking at Sakura now, Hinata never felt so awful in her entire life. She'd give anything for them to trade places. "I will. I promise I will," Hinata said, sniffing back tears.

"Come, it's time," Sakura said, taking Hinata's hand and leading her carefully out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Review onegaishimasu? <em>


	2. Impertinent

_**I'm such a little fame whore. I told myself I was going to wait a week before I posted this, you know, set up a routine since I have a couple chapters written. I couldn't. I can't hold myself. Meanwhile, listening to "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus. Doesn't match the chapter but, I'm feeling dirty right now. Anyway, READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country<strong>

_KawaiixKisses_

**Chapter Two - Year Two: **_Impertinent_

* * *

><p>A year had gone by quickly and Hinata had grown used to the Fire Country and if she had to admit it, she'd say she rather liked it. No, it did not match the beauty of the Water Country, but it was still beautiful nonetheless.<p>

Its flowers were gorgeous and brought a smile to her face when she had first seen them a year ago. The landscape was a lot different from what she was used to in the Water Country. For one, there were trees everywhere – everything was green. Hinata liked that. The Fire Country was not at all like what she had heard in the stories. It was beautiful and peaceful.

Hinata had snuck out of the palace one morning after breakfast. Itachi had "royal" business to take care of and would not be able to "play with her" as he liked to say. Hinata had come to like Itachi a great deal. It wasn't at all in a romantic sense, no, she thought of him as her friend. Her only friend other than Sakura. She was always grateful whenever he had time to "come out and play" with her.

Today she was alone, like on most days. She stood in the pond at the center of the garden, her sandals tossed in the grass and holding the skirt of her _yukata _up over her knees. The water was cool against her feet and legs just as it always was. The princess buried her toes in the sand, smiling happily to herself.

It was strange in a way. A year ago she had been terrified of the Fire Country and believed she would be miserable here. She wasn't any of those. In fact, she was happy – to an extent. She spent a lot of her time alone and would be liar if she said she did not miss her family back home. She hadn't seen them since the wedding last year. Itachi and her once year anniversary was in a few days and they were having a royal celebration. Hinata was excited for it simply because of the fact that her family had been invited.

She ached for them often. If she was to be honest with herself, she had forgotten what they looked like – she only remembered characteristics that stood out about them. Like their milk white eyes and raven colored hair. She remembered Hiashi and Neji being tall and feral in their stances. Hanabi was lean and strong though still beautiful and taller than her older sister by a few inches. Hinata missed them all dearly and was excited for their visit. She wanted them to know that she was happy and being treated well here; she especially wanted Neji to know that. Her cousin had been angry the day of her wedding. His emotions were schooled perfectly, but Hinata understood him well. He was livid that night. His embrace before they parted the next morning for their journey back to the Water Country was long and tight. She could tell he was in a lot of pain at losing her to the "enemy". Hinata wanted more than anything to tell Neji that she was fine, that everything was fine and for him not to worry over her.

As she thought about it, the time was coming for Neji to wed. He was twenty-three now which was the normal time in the Water Country for men, especially of royal heritage, to marry. Hinata remembered that he had been infatuated with one of the noblemen's daughters, though could not remember the girl's name. She was older than Hinata though, the same age as Neji. Hinata wondered if that girl had already been wed. It was not uncommon for the women to be wed years before the men of their age were. Though when she thought of it, Hinata would not be surprised if the nobleman saved his daughter's hand especially for Neji. No one would pass up the opportunity to wed their child into the royal family, especially since it was common knowledge that Neji was to be Emperor after Hiashi stepped down and not Hinata or Hanabi.

"_Kotaishihi_!" a voice called from the other side of the garden.

Hinata looked up from her feet and turned to find her rose-haired companion running through the garden and towards her.

"_Kotaishihi, _what are you doing out here by yourself?" Sakura asked her, staring at her oddly.

Hinata blushed lightly, a little embarrassed to be caught doing what she was. "Nothing, I was merely relaxing my feet," she said to the pinkette, slowly climbing out of the pond.

Sakura watched as the princess sat down in the grass, her feet wet from the pond. "You'll catch a cold," she said to her worriedly.

"Hn? Perhaps…" Hinata said, looking down at her feet. "But I have you to take care of me, right Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura pouted a little as the princess began to smile and giggle. She was adorable in a way that reminded Sakura of a child. Often, she found herself wanting to coddle the princess and take care of her but she had to remind herself that Hinata was nineteen years old, an adult already. If only the princess wasn't so cute then she might be able to tell her 'no' from time to time.

"_Hai, hai," _Sakura said, letting out an exasperated sigh and sitting beside her in the grass.

She looked to Hinata's wet feet then to her _yukata_. It was modest, given the fact that she was the crowned princess, yet Hinata still manage to appear regal.

"You are aware that the prince is coming home this week, yes?" Sakura asked, folding her legs beneath her.

Hinata's brow furrowed a bit. "The prince? Itachi-_kun_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, the _other _prince. _Kotaishi-sama's _younger brother."

"Huh?"

Since when did Itachi have a sibling? He had never told Hinata this, nor had anyone else bothered to mention it in the year that she had been in the palace.

"_Koutei-sama _has two children – Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke has been away for a year doing military service, now he's coming back home and in time for the celebration."

"Oh. Hn…" Hinata answered softly. Vaguely, she wondered why everyone had failed to mention this tiny bit of information to her. The princess let it go however; she couldn't say that she was _that _interested in him. She was sure he was a nice guy, just like his elder brother.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had only been home for three hours and he was already pissed off. It seems that a year had not caused anyone in the palace to grow up or change. He found himself wishing he could go back to the Lightening Country. The people there were a lot more civil.<p>

"_Ouji-kun!"_

Sasuke heaved a sigh. Why were the maids so fucking annoying here?

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"I missed you!"

"You've come back to me!"

One by one, the three maids and his biggest fans all attached themselves to his arms and torso. Sasuke rolled his eyes, extremely annoyed by them. He had just suffered a two week journey back from the Lightening Country, wasn't it obvious that he would be tired now? Apparently these women weren't capable of common sense. He let out an exasperated sigh and began prying their arms from his.

"Sasuke."

The male looked up, still pulling his arms free of the two women who held onto him. There before him was the person he had probably missed the most. Sakura – his best and only friend in the palace, other than a certain blonde who he was fortunate enough not to run into yet.

She was looking at him with an expression he had remembered, exasperation. She always seemed annoyed with him and Naruto – Naruto especially – and it seemed that a year apart did not change that.

"Ino, Katsumi, Dara… Let go of the prince. He's had a long journey and –"

"Ehh? Sakura, don't go around thinking you're better than anyone! You just want _Ouji-_kun to yourself," the blonde – Ino – snarled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino would have been right, ten years ago, but Sakura's heart belonged to someone else currently.

"Nobody wants _Ouji-__**sama**_ but you all," she said, putting emphasis on 'sama'. "However, it's obvious the feeling isn't mutual. Now, get back to work before I report you all and have your hours doubled and cleaning up after the celebration this week."

Ino glared hard at the pinkette and let go of Sasuke's arm, albeit reluctantly. The other two followed their leader's example and walked out of the hallway behind her as she brushed past Sakura and Hinata who had been giggling as the events unfolded before her.

"Thanks," Sasuke said grumpily, straightening out his clothes.

He was dressed as any _shinobi _would be, only be wore the colors of the Uchiha clan, a large fan printed on the back of his shirt. His dark eyes looked over his best friend, noting the subtle changes in her features. She was slightly taller and looked a bit older. Her hair had grown out as well. She no longer sported that messy mop she had last year. From what he could see, it looked as though it was to her shoulders now. His dark eyes shifted from her and to the woman who stood beside her.

Hm. He didn't recognize her. He didn't usually remember the names of the maids who worked in the palace but he at least remembered their faces. She was probably new. He noticed her eyes before anything else. They were different from the eyes he normally saw. They were like diamonds, pure and transparent almost – the whitest things he had ever seen. Did she even have pupils? He studied them a while longer. Then, he noticed her hair. It was darker than black to be honest. He was sure that in all of the Fire Country, no one had darker hair than the Uchiha clan but this maid was proving that theory incorrect. Her _yukata_, however, was a bit much considering she was only a maid. It looked expensive, like it was made from the finest material. Hm.

"Sakura. Who is this?" He asked, his eyes leaving her and focusing on the pinkette.

Sakura looked down at Hinata who was smiling pleasantly, waiting to be introduced. "Uchiha Hinata-_sama _– _Kotaishihi. _Formally known as Hyuuga Hinata, the _hime _of the Water Country."

Ah. So that was it. She was a Hyuuga. _The _hime _of the Water Country._ So then that meant she was Itachi's wife. He had heard while overseas that his brother was getting married to the daughter of the Water Country's emperor. He hadn't been interested at the time but now he was most certainly curious. She was…different. He had seen Hyuuga before when he was in the Lightening Country, but he had never met one that was a direct descendent of the royal family – they had all been distant relatives, nothing to really fawn over but they all seemed to think differently.

She was a lot prettier than he had expected as well. Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he had expected her to be marred with scars since she was a trained _shinobi _like the rest of her family. The women in the Uchiha Clan weren't required to train as _shinobi _even if they did have chakra control. The Uchiha were more traditional than the other clans but it surprised him that a clan as old as the Hyuuga was not the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _Ouji-sama,_" Hinata said to him, bowing politely.

Sasuke returned the gesture, looking at her once more as they straightened once more. "Hinata-san, tell me, you have the _Byakugan_ right?"

Hinata's eyes widened. That was a bit of a surprise. In the year that she had been in the palace, no one had asked of her _kekkei genkai _and she had only used it a number of times. To be honest, she was a little surprised that he even thought to ask her that. Everyone in the main family of the Hyuuga Clan possessed the _Byakugan_; the bloodline had skipped no one.

"Hn. I-I do... Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen one in battle."

Hinata stared at him. "Eh?"

"_Sasuke_…" Sakura warned; an edge to her voice as she stared at him with a furrowed brow.

Sasuke ignored the pinkette, his attention solely on the Hyuuga. "You're a _shinobi_ yes? Fight me."

Huh? Hinata was deeply confused. It turns out Sasuke was nothing like Itachi. Itachi was calmer and a lot more pleasant to be around whereas Sasuke was more blunt and straight to the point. Itachi, if he was, showed no interest in her _Byakugan_ but Sasuke on the other hand was seemingly intrigued.

"A-ano… That doesn't sound like… a good idea," Hinata answered him, her voice soft and uncertain.

"Tch. Should have known," Sasuke said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Hinata asked, her brow creasing slightly.

Sasuke found the action to be rather cute. Such a tiny and seemingly delicate woman looked ridiculous making that kind of face.

"Hyuuga are known for their arrogance, I should have known that it wasn't backed by anything. All talk and no action."

_Hyuuga are known for their arrogance._

_All talk and no action._

Hinata frowned. "Don't you d-dare talk about the Hyuuga as if you know a-anything," she warned him.

Sasuke only kissed his teeth again. "I know enough. All you people do is – "

"_You people?_ Just who the h-hell do you think you're t-talking to?" Hinata asked, angrily, a little surprised at her choice of words. "The Hyuuga are incredibly strong! Y-you wouldn't know _anything..._"

Sasuke suppressed the urge to laugh in her face. She looked so adorable, pouting and telling him off like that. It was unexpected from someone who looked like she did. She even had that little stutter. Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he was enjoying picking with her. It was like pulling a rabbit by it's ears and watching as it angrily bit at your arm, snapping and growling at you. Did rabbits growl? Sasuke wasn't sure, but watching her angry expression was amusing nonetheless.

"Prove it," he egged her on.

"_Byakugan!"_

Before she even had time to think of what she was doing the princess had allowed her chakra to flow towards her eyes. All the veins that connected to her white eyes bulged under her skin as chakra pumped through them. Sasuke watched in fascination as her pupils began to show and the veins popped out from the side of her face.

"Hinata-_hime!," _Sakura shouted.

She caught the princess just in time before she flew down the hall to close the distance between her and Sasuke. The pinkette used her abnormal strength to hold Hinata's hands behind her back.

Sasuke on the other hand only watched in fascination as she struggled against her captor.

Hinata had never been so angry in her entire life. No one had ever slandered the Hyuuga name. The Hyuuga were respected and feared not only in the Water Country but in the world. How dare he talk as if he was better than them, than _her. _

"Sasuke! What the hell is your problem?" Sakura shouted, still holding the princess back.

Sakura wasn't sure how strong the princess was, but considering she _was _the princess she figured she couldn't have been _that _strong, even if she did have a _kekkei genkai. _

"Relax. She's harmless," he said, feigning nonchalance.

Sasuke knew however that that would only piss off his sister-in-law more. He was anxious to see what the _Byakugan _could do. He had heard stories of it, all seeming more absurd than the last tale, but that didn't stop him from being curious in the slightest.

"Sakura-_chan_… please, let me go," Hinata said through clenched teeth.

On the inside, Hinata was surprised at the way she was behaving. She had never acted this way before, not once. Then again no one had ever insulted her family, at least not to her face. Had someone told her at the start of the day that she would have the blinding urge to fight someone she would have probably laughed in their face – and apologized right after of course. Hinata was not a fighter; she only did so on occasions that called for it. For example, the annual tournament the Hyuuga held at the palace. Everyone was welcome to enter, however, the Hyuugas usually turned out on top. Growing up, Hinata was forced into the tournament as a way to test her growth from the previous year. She always did her best, though she never enjoyed her wins as much as she should have. Fighting was just not something Hinata was a hundred percent comfortable with. However, at the moment she wouldn't have minded shutting down a few of her arrogant brother-in-law's chakra points.

"I can't. You know I can't. Not until you calm down…" Sakura said to her gently, not wanting to further upset her but keeping a firm grip on her hands.

Hinata stared angrily at Sasuke who was giving her a cocky grin.

"Tch…" she kissed her teeth softly, forcing her _Byakugan _away.

Sakura waited a few moments before letting the princess go. Hinata rolled her shoulders uncharacteristically, rolling her eyes at Sasuke before stomping away.

Sakura on the other hand stayed behind for a while, glaring at her royal friend.

"What the hell was that about?" she demanded, balling up her fist and shaking it at him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored and curious. It's not my fault she got emotional."

"Not your fault? The hell it isn't! It's completely your fault! Apologize to Hinata before the celebration."

Sasuke kissed his teeth. "And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, closing the distance between them like Hinata had so badly wanted to do. She gripped him by his shirt collar and pulled him down so that their foreheads touched and they were eye to eye.

"I'll snap you in two."

That was all the pinkette said before pushing him away and walking down the hall to find Hinata.

Sasuke let out another exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>Although he had apologized, Hinata was not at all ready to forgive Sasuke for the way he had spoken to her. After she had calmed down, she realized that he was just trying to rile her up enough so that she'd fight him. It would have worked too had Sakura not been there to protect him.<p>

Hinata had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. He had manipulated her and made her act out in a way that did not resemble a princess at all. She was pissed at him, jerking herself away from Sakura in attempt to destroy his arms. She had never felt the urge to hurt someone like that before.

Hinata wasn't quite ready to forget about it either. She wanted pay back for what he did to her and began plotting a way to get back at him that night as she laid in bed with her husband.

The day of the celebration had arrived and her family had come the night before. She was elated to see them and even hugged her father when any other time the idea would have seemed foreign to her. Hyuuga Hiashi did not hug anyone, ever. Hinata couldn't even remember him hugging her mother and he only ever hugged her and Hanabi when they were small children. However, she was happy now and did not spare him from the embrace. Though he had his flaws, Hinata loved her father and had missed him.

Though she longed to see her family again, Hinata spent the morning with her husband as agreed. Itachi was kind and gentle with her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek that morning when she arrived for breakfast.

They had been intimate a few times in their marriage but he had never kissed her. _Really _kissed her. Not that she wanted to be kissed by him exactly, she was merely curious of what it was like. Sakura had told her that it was the most amazing thing the human face could do. Hinata felt a little weird being nineteen years old with no experience with kissing, yet she had lost her virginity already. Part of her felt cheated, but she would never bring that up to Itachi. He told her before that could not promise her love and she believed him. Kissing was done by people who were in love so it was absurd for her to expect that from him.

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked her as they walked around the garden together.

"Happy," she said, smiling up at him. "M-my family is here. I've missed them."

The Hyuuga had been given an extended invitation this time around. Hanabi informed her that they would be there for a week visiting before they returned home again.

"Perhaps we could take a trip to the Water Country next year," Itachi said in passing. "Or maybe on your birthday."

Hinata's face fell and she stopped, causing her husband to stop with her. "R-really?"

"Hn. I don't see why not. You could have asked sooner and I would have made time for that to happen," Itachi said, patting her head affectionately.

The princess smiled happily at her husband, her heart beating frantically at the idea of going home. She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled comfortably into his chest.

"Thank you, Itachi-_kun_."

"_Hai, hai. _Anything for you."

"Bleeeh…"

Hinata looked up, pulling her face from Itachi's chest to spot Sasuke lounging in the grass by the pond. _Her _pond. Blood pumped through her veins and she felt as though she could punch him. Yes, she wanted to punch him. That would make her feel better for sure. However, simply punching him wasn't enough. She wanted revenge.

_Revenge. _The word tasted funny on her tongue.

"Sasuke-_kun…_" Itachi's voice sounded, surprised to see his brother there. As politely as he could, he excused himself from his wife's embrace and walked closer to his younger brother. "When did you arrive?"

Sasuke casted a cocky grin to Hinata who rolled her eyes before standing to his feet to acknowledge his _aniki._ "Last night. Sorry I hadn't made myself known sooner, I was tired from the long journey and wanted to take a day to relax before I made my rounds."

"That's understandable," Itachi commented.

Hinata, on the other hand, knew that if it had been Itachi who was away for a year, the first thing he would have done was make himself known. Then again, Itachi was perfect. Hinata smiled at him, Sakura was right, Itachi _was _a good man. She moved closer to him and snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around his and resting her head against him. She was acting more like a jealous baby sister than his wife at the moment, though didn't realize it until later. Hinata's feelings towards Itachi were complicated, much like their relationship as a whole. She wasn't in love with him, but she liked him, however not in a romantic way. In her eyes, Itachi was more like her brother. He was her replacement Neji in a sense. The only difference was that she was married to him and was expected to give him children one day. She didn't like that Sasuke was acting so familiar with him, much in the way that Hanabi would towards Neji. Possessiveness was just one of Hinata's personality flaws.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and the action didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. The would-be-emperor looked down at his wife who was frowning at Sasuke, then back at his brother.

"Did I miss something?"

"Hm?" Sasuke answered.

"Is there a reason why my wife is giving you a death-glare?" Itachi inquired.

"I don't know. The Hyuuga are weird people," Sasuke responded, ignoring her completely.

A low growl sounded from Hinata's throat, which surprised both herself and her husband. Itachi had never seen Hinata angry before. She was always smiling and happy and friendly towards everyone she met. To see her growling and glaring at his brother was surprising and not surprising at the same time. Sasuke had a way of pissing people off.

"Apologize to her."

Sasuke blinked a few times. "What?"

"Apologize to my wife, now," Itachi said sternly, his face void of the pleasant smile he wore earlier.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why should I? And another thing, how do you know that it's me who did something wrong? Hinata could have just as easily been the one in the wrong?"

"Was she?"

Sasuke was silent.

"I didn't think so. Apologize to her right now."

"For what? I already apologized to her, it's her business if she doesn't want to accept," Sasuke countered.

"_Sasuke…_" Itachi warned.

"It's f-fine, Itachi-_kun…_ Sasuke-_san _already apologized to me," Hinata chimed in, looking up at her husband.

Itachi studied her face for a long while before turning to look at his younger sibling. "Alright."

Hinata smiled and separated herself from him. "I'm going to get ready for tonight, it was nice talking with you again Sasuke-_san_."

The two brothers watched as she walked away from the garden and towards the palace.

"Tch…" Sasuke kissed his teeth.

"A year has passed and you still haven't learned how to get on people's good side," Itachi mentioned, clapping his brother on his shoulder.

Sasuke kissed his teeth once more. "Fuck people."

* * *

><p>The night was going well. The palace was a buzz with people and music from the live string quartet and Hinata had never been happier. She smiled brightly at her cousin as he told her of the past year in the Water Country. She told them what Itachi had said earlier about them visiting the Water Country soon and that seemed to please her cousin.<p>

"Neji-_niisan_, Itachi has been good to me," she told him, slapping his arm lightly when he finally asked the question that had been weighing heavily on his mind for the past year.

"Ahh," he responded, not quite sure if he believed her or not. Though, Hinata never lied.

"Really, he has been. I'm happy. I like the Fire Country. It's not so bad you know," she informed him. She began telling him of villages outside of the palace. She was luckier here since Fugaku allowed her to leave the village every now and then. He said it was good for the people to know her. Fugaku prided himself on being popular with his people. Though they did not vote for him to be Emperor, he still wanted them to like their leader.

Through all the commotion and bowing to elders and noblemen, Itachi finally found his wife. She was dressed in a comfortable kimono, not as fancy as some of the other's she had in her closet but she still oozed royalty. Her hair was let down for a change and he had the chance to admire its length. The only time he really saw it was when they went to bed at night.

"Hinata."

"Itachi-_kun,_" she greeted him happily, looking from her cousin to him. "You remember my cousin, Neji?"

"Hn," Itachi said as the two men bowed to one another. "I remember him glaring at me during the entire wedding service."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment before shooting her cousin a look.

"I didn't like him," Neji answered honestly. _Still don't. _"I wasn't sure if he was the right person for you."

Itachi nodded his head, understanding where Neji was coming from. Itachi didn't have any sisters or any young girl who he was particularly close with but as an elder sibling, he understood wanting the best for a younger sibling. Neji was only acting as Hinata's protective older brother. It was comforting to know that there was someone who cared deeply for his wife the same as he did.

He did not love her in a romantic way, but he loved her nonetheless. He had grown attached to her in the year that she had been with him and was glad that they were married. If he were to be married to anyone Hinata was a good fit. She wasn't annoying like a lot of other women were and while she was indeed clingy at times he didn't really mind. She was understanding and gave him the space he needed to be alone and never questioned him too much when he wasn't able to spend time with her.

On the night of their wedding he had told her that it was alright if she was not ready for sex. She had only met him a few weeks ago and it was understandable if she wasn't yet comfortable with opening herself up to him that way. Hinata had surprisingly been okay with it. She told him that they would have to eventually if they were to have children and decided that doing it then was best so that it wouldn't be too awkward when the time finally came for them to start having children. Itachi respected her. She knew what it was like to make sacrifices and swallowed her fears when the time was needed. Itachi didn't love her now but he felt as though one day perhaps, he could.

"It's almost time, Hinata."

"Oh."

She nodded her head and stood up from her seat beside Neji and took her husband's hand. He pulled her closer to him and they began making their rounds, thanking people for coming and expressing their gratitude for the gifts and words of luck.

"When can we expect to see little ones running around the palace?" when of the elders asked, smiling at the happy couple.

Hinata blushed and looked down nervously, embarrassed by such a bold question.

"No time soon," Itachi answered. "Hinata and I are still enjoying our time together. Perhaps in a few years?"

"H-hn…" she answered nervously.

This seemed to please the elderly woman and she wished them luck. The question of children was a reoccurring one amongst the women that night. All of them wanted to know when little Uchiha babies would be coming. Hinata was only nineteen, she wasn't ready to have children and Itachi understood that. He was five years her senior but he also was not quite ready for the challenge of raising children.

Later on that evening, after greeting everyone and meeting all the people she was supposed to, Hinata found herself making a B-line towards Sasuke.

The male was standing against the wall on the other side of the room, merely watching the party when he spied Hinata walking towards him. Her cocky grin made him curious however did not stop him from giving her one of his own.

"_Kotaishihi__, _what brings you to this neck of the woods?" he asked coyly.

Hinata suppressed the urge to kiss her teeth or roll her eyes and smiled at him instead. "You said you wanted to see the _Byakugan _in battle. I'm here to make you an offer."

Sasuke cocked his brow. "An offer?" he echoed. "I'm interested. Details."

Hinata smiled, she knew he would be unable to resist. "Well. Back in the Water Country we have this tournament every year at the palace."

"Oh? Do tell."

Hinata stopped herself from scoffing at him. "Any and every _shinobi _in the country is allowed to participate. Since you want to see the _Byakugan _so badly, there are two other users here wouldn't hesitate to battle a _Sharingan _user."

Sasuke didn't bother hiding the smirk that crept across her face. He liked this one. She was becoming more and more interesting as the conversation progressed.

"Alright. When shall we have this tournament?" he inquired.

"Everyone is here for a few days, why not the day after tomorrow?" she challenged him.

Sasuke licked his lips once and grinned. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts? Feelings? Concerns? Review onegaishimasu!<em>**


	3. Clash of the Fire Country Part One

**_I'm back! Did you miss me? No! You all only use me for my stories! I feel like such a whore v.v. Lol ignore me, I haven't spoken to anyone all day and I'm feeling rather lonely. Blah blah blah, something cool, something cool, blah blah blah. On to the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country<strong>

_KawaiixKisses_

_**Chapter Three - Year Two: **Clash of the Fire Country Part 1_

* * *

><p>"Please?" Hinata begged, looking up at her older cousin.<p>

Neji let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his forehead slowly. He found it hard to believe that Hinata had gotten them involved in this mess. Hanabi – he could believe Hanabi doing something so reckless but not Hinata. She was the logical one out of her and her sister. She thought things through before acting on them. For her to be this irresponsible was a bit of a shock.

"Hinata-_hime_, we can't simple have a tournament because you had a disagreement with someone," he told her.

"Neji-_niisama_, i-if you had heard what he s-said about the Hyuuga, you'd want to f-fight too!" she insisted, her white eyes pleading with his.

"I understand how you feel, however, how would it look if we all fought? Hmm? Wouldn't that look bad to the other nations?"

Hinata sat down in the chair by the window. The Hyuuga had been given the guest home as a place to live during their stay in the Fire Country. Fugaku had wanted them to be as comfortable as possible, staffing their small palace with a handful of maids and a chef. It was almost as beautiful as the main palace though much smaller in size. Hinata hadn't even known that a guest home even existed within the palace walls.

"I understand… but…"

Neji sighed. "Perhaps you should speak to your husband," he suggested. "He has a lot more authority here than I do."

Hinata wasn't worried about Itachi too much. He was usually carefree and willing to go with almost anything depending on the circumstances. The person she really needed to talk to was Fugaku, but she didn't enjoy speaking with him that much. He was old and creepy, an unusual fellow to be honest. Hinata was grateful for the days she went without seeing him let alone speaking to him. If Itachi said yes then she would ask him to ask Fugaku for her. There would be no point in the tournament however, if Neji didn't agree to it.

"I'll worry about Itachi-_kun _later… _niisama… _I need you for this. Please?" she asked him again.

Neji looked to her once more, studying her face. He was just as upset with this "Sasuke" as she was and wanted to show him what Hyuuga were capable of as well. However, being the practical person that he was, he couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. He wasn't fourteen anymore, he couldn't just jump into things because someone pissed him off. He had to have a valid reason, something stronger than a couple of insults. To be honest, Neji was surprised that Hinata was affected at all. Yes, she was an emotional person, but she never let that fact get to her too much. She was the one who was always seeking peace. It was odd to see her ready to fight. Hiashi would probably be the most shocked out of all of them. Neji remembered the way his uncle used to verbally attack Hinata for her unwillingness to fight. If he saw her now, Neji wondered what he would say.

"_Hai, hai…" _he agreed at last, rubbing his forehead once more.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hanabi stepped over the threshold, an excited smile plastered to her face.

"Neji_-niichan _said yes?" she asked, her white eyes searching her sister's face for the truth.

Hinata smiled at her younger sister. Hanabi hadn't changed at all in the year that they had been separated. She was still the same rambunctious girl she was when Hinata left. She remembered the way Hanabi had sulked for three weeks when they had been told that Hinata would be wed to the Fire Country's _Kotaishi. _She had been seemingly more upset than Hinata was and had even yelled at her for not refusing. Hinata was surprised to see her sister crying the day she had left with the Emperor and his son.

The firecracker was dressed in a yellow _yukata, _a color that surprised her older sister. She wore her hair down as she often did, the inky tresses falling down past her shoulders. Hinata noticed the soft eye shadow she had over her eyes and the light pink shade to her lips. Hanabi had always liked to doll herself up, it was a bit of a contrast to her brash behavior though; Hanabi was her own person.

"Hn," Hinata answered her sister.

Hanabi let out a squeal of glee before plopping down on Neji's bed. "So, when's the tournament?"

"I'm not sure yet. I need to get approval from Fugaku-_sama _first," Hinata responded, her smile weakening slightly.

"Ehh? You think the old man will agree?"

Hinata nibbled her bottom lip gently before responding: "Not sure. I'll have Itachi-_kun_ ask him."

Hanabi grinned. "Hmmm? Got your husband wrapped around your finger do you? Wonder what you had to do to get him that way…"

Hinata blushed, her face turning completely red. "H-Hanabi!"

The firecracker burst into laughter, her pretty face lighting up at her sister's embarrassment. "I'm right aren't I?"

"N-n-no! I-It's n-not like th-th-that!" Hinata retorted quickly, her white eyes widening.

"Come now sister," Hanabi said, standing to her feet and walking over to her sister. The youngest of the three sat down beside Hinata, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I-I'm not l-lying…" Hinata insisted, shrugging her sister off of her.

Hanabi only beamed, her white teeth sparkling at her sister.

"R-Really! It's not like that!"

"_Hai, hai, _Hinata-_neechan_," Hanabi said softly, giggling at her sister's embarrassed face.

Hinata looked to Neji worriedly, placing her hand on her chest and feeling her racing heart. Itachi and she were not like that. They were… friends. Close friends. Nothing more than that. The fact that Itachi was kind to her was solely because he was a nice guy.

"You believe me, right _Niisan_?" Hinata inquired, her gaze worried.

Neji nodded his head once, sitting down neatly on the bed. He couldn't say that he missed these moments too much – Hanabi bullying her older sister.

"Liar," Hanabi accused. "He's on the same side as me."

"Eh? N-no h-he isn't!" Hinata countered, her face growing redder. "He s-said he bel-lieved me already…"

"He's lying."

"N-Neji d-don't lie!"

Hanabi couldn't contain her laughter. She held onto her stomach as the giggles bubbled up her throat. Hinata on the other hand only continued to blush.

Neji definitely didn't miss this.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been sitting in his room, flipping through a book he had brought back with him from the Lightening Country. It was a different story than the kinds that were found here in the Fire Country. He had grown tired of reading of the war that had cursed his people for generations. As a child, Sasuke had been deeply fascinated by the history of his people. He read of the Emperor who had first declared war on the traitorous Water Country who had defied the treaty of Alliance between all the countries. He read of how the other countries had once been involved, they had chosen sides between the Fire Country and the Water Country but had eventually pulled back, leaving both countries on their own. No one wanted to see their populations hurt by the war any longer and the Emperors were too stubborn to set their differences aside. Sasuke had grown tired of reading those kinds of things after a while. In his hand now was a fictional novel, one about a utopia of sorts. It was a shame that things like this don't exist in the real world.<p>

"What have you done?" a familiar voice sounded behind him.

Sasuke turned in his seat, his elbow resting on the back of his chair.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired, staring the pinkette in her eyes.

Sakura had been frowning at him, her lips turning down in the disapproval he was used to. Her rosy hair was spun up into a bun at the top of her head, a thin film of sweat gleaming over her face. She had probably been working before she barged in on him, her emerald eyes accusing.

"What's this silly nonsense about a tournament?" she demanded.

Sasuke stared at her cluelessly, unsure of what she was getting at until it finally donned on him. _Ah, so Hinata had gotten approval. _The prince grinned.

"There's nothing funny about this!"

Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders. "You need to lighten up."

Sakura frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke tilted his head from side to side, succeeding in annoying his pink haired companion thoroughly in the process. "This is a chance to have some fun in the palace, it's too boring here."

Sakura kissed her teeth. "There are more important things to do around here."

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders once more. He knew he was right. All everyone ever did around the palace was work. Sasuke had been more than grateful when his turn to serve in the military had rolled around – anything to escape the boredom behind the palace walls. Hinata was proving a lot more interesting that he had initially thought she would be. When she had proposed the idea of a tournament to him he couldn't say that he was at all optimistic about the tournament actually happening. To be honest, he was looking forward to seeing her upset about it. She had the most amusing face when upset; Sasuke had witnessed it firsthand.

"It can't be helped, Sakura," Sasuke responded, staring at her.

Sakura blew out an annoyed breath, running her fingers through her rosy-locks. "Something bad is going to happen... I can feel it," she muttered.

"Probably. It can't be helped however."

"You could always back out of it," Sakura mentioned.

Sasuke reacted just as she knew he would. He stared at her silently, not even bothering to respond to her. She had taken a chance however, she was hoping that he would do the mature thing and walk away from this silly tournament business. Anyone with half a brain could see that this would end horribly.

"I don't want to have clean anyone up," she said at last, giving in to the fact that the tournament would be happening whether she wanted it to or not.

"You might have to."

Sakura rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth. A grin started to shape his lips when Itachi walked in, all six foot four of him. His dark eyes met Sasuke's first, holding his gaze for a long moment before turning to Sakura. He smiled kindly. "Hello Sakura-san."

The pinkette, with much practice, forced herself not to blush and smiled as pleasantly as she could at the male. It had been a year but it was still hard for her to see him at times. She had known that there was no future for them, not at all, but it couldn't be helped. She couldn't keep herself from feeling the way that she did. She knew that it was impossible when she loved Sasuke and she knew it now that her feelings had turned towards the kind Itachi. The very fact that he married a princess had more than proved to her that she was right to feel that it was hopeless. That hopelessness she felt in the pit of her stomach was only rivaled by the stupidity that sank there with it. She couldn't shake the jealousy she felt towards Hinata no matter how much she had tried to. She knew that it was only unfortunate circumstances that brought them together but she couldn't help but feel the way that she did. Part of her was angry at how ungrateful Hinata was at the fact that Itachi had agreed to marry her, then she couldn't blame her either. Who wouldn't feel the way Hinata did if forced to marry a they had never met before?

Sakura swallowed past the bitterness that formed her in throat every morning and forced herself to face the woman who had snatched away the man who held her heart. Though to be completely fair, she had never had a chance with him to begin with. Whether Hinata married Itachi or not, it would still never have been the rosy-haired maid who would be wed to him. It would have been another girl, another princess indeed.

"Good morning, _Kotaishi-sama_," she said, finding her voice at last.

Itachi only continued to stare down his brother. "Why is it that you always seem to stir chaos?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders a bit, regarding his brother with his calm and cool gaze. "I often wonder the same thing, brother."

Itachi, of course, was not at all amused by his brother's attitude. The older brother moved into the room more, shutting the door lest he lose his temper and anyone hear them. "Why is Hinata asking me for permission for a tournament?"

Not that he doubted her, but Sakura had been right after all. Hinata really was serious about the challenge and Sasuke couldn't say that he wasn't interested in seeing what the Hyuuga could do.

"I – "

"The truth," Itachi cut in, knowing full well that his brother was ready to feed him shit.

Sasuke was silent for a long moment before he opened his mouth and spoke. "I'm interested in what the _Byakugan_ is capable of."

Itachi clenched his teeth tightly together. Of course his brother was interested in something like that. Itachi could not lie and say that he was not interested in how strong her _kekkei genkai _was. Itachi longed to tell his brother not to go too hard on his wife, but then he didn't want to assume that Hinata could not handle herself. He would have to wait. If it looked bad then he would end it.

The Emperor-to-be sighed deeply.

He had been a sucker for his wife within weeks of the marriage and couldn't refuse her when she asked him for the tournament. He knew in the pit of his stomach that it was going to end poorly, but he couldn't. He had ended up asking his father for approval before he had spoken to Sasuke. The Emperor hadn't thought that anything of the tournament and had approved without question.

With nothing further to say, the eldest of the three left the room silently.

Sakura looked from the open door and Itachi's retreating form to Sasuke who sat in the same position as he had since she entered the room.

"No one better not get hurt...too badly," Sakura warned him before walking towards the door. She had to see to Hinata.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, the maids and other servants were busy setting up the tournament. The palace was humming with life and activity that it lacked ever so often. It was never this lively, even when there was an event scheduled to be happening. The training grounds just outside of the palace were cleaned and prepared for many rounds of battle. Invitations to any and everyone in the Fire Country were sent out and as expected, people began flooding <em>Konoha – <em>the palace city.

Hundreds of people signed up to participate and just about all were permitted.

The morning of the tournament Hinata woke with a smile. Her family had stayed an extra four days in order to attend the tournament. Hiashi hadn't said much in regards to the tournament as Hinata had expected. He maintained his cool exterior and aloof disposition, going about his daily rituals as if all was well and right.

Hinata slid from the bed she shared with her husband. At first, she had been offered her own quarters but had refused them. She didn't want to cause too much trouble for anyone. The dark haired princess separated herself from her husband, crawling out of their bed and making her way to the en-suite bathroom.

The first night they had slept together had been awkward for the both of them. Hinata wasn't sure if Itachi was a virgin and she had never ventured to ask him if he was before their first night together, but she most certainly was. He had been kind to her and took his time, understanding that it was her first time and she didn't know what to do or expect other than the pain she had heard of from other girls. From the night on, Itachi continued to prove to her that he was a kind man and he would always treat her the way she deserved to be treated – the way any woman deserved to be treated, princess or not.

It was safe to say that she was grateful to her decision to share a bed with her husband. They had grown closer underneath those sheets, not just in a sexual way. They talked a lot in the nights that they laid together in the dark. Both had trouble sleeping but after a while they would indeed fall asleep facing one another. There was love between them, that was most definitely true.

Itachi rolled onto his back as Hinata reappeared from the bathroom. He allowed his dark eyes to study her, noting the way her long dark hair curled just lightly at the ends and the slight hint of a tan on her skin as the sun gleamed into their bedroom.

"Good morning, Itachi-_kun_," she greeted him, her lips turning up into a happy smile.

Itachi returned it, sitting up in their bed and watching her as she opened the wardrobe and began looking for clothes to wear.

"Excited?" he asked, noticing the way she bounced around from foot to foot, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Yes," she answered him, leaning back and flashing him a pretty smile.

Itachi slid from the bed and began walking towards the bathroom. "Don't over do yourself," he warned.

Hinata didn't say anything and for the first time in a long, long time, she took out the _shinobi _clothing she owned – the ones that was common among the Hyuuga. She dressed slowly, pulling up the indigo capris over her hips and securing the _kunai _pouch to her thigh. She pulled her fishnet shirt on over the binding she had wrapped around her chest, then finally zipped up her purple jacket. She stared at herself for a long while in the mirror before brushing the curls out of her hair and slipping on her sandals. She didn't wait for Itachi like she normally did and rushed out of their bedroom on her own.

She was far too excited. She didn't want to waste time by eating but she knew for sure that that would not be allowed by the chef. Biting her bottom lip gently, she walked down the palace hall, spotting the pinkette waiting for her towards the end.

"Good morning, Sakura-_chan_," she greeted her, smiling brightly.

Sakura returned her smile only slightly. "_Kotaishihi_."

The two began walking towards the dinning room, Hinata smiling to herself still. Sakura saw to it that Hinata was seated and eating first before she joined her, pulling out the seat beside her and eating silently. The princess stole quick glances at Sakura every once in a while, noting the silence between them wasn't the same as it usually was. It was tense...sort of.

"Is everything alright?" the princess inquired.

Sakura looked to her, offering a small smile. "No, I'm just worried about today," she answered truthfully.

"Everything will be fine. We have these tournaments every year in the Water Country. It never gets out of hand," Hinata informed her. The tournament was always done neatly and without much chaos.

"You don't know Sasuke..."

Hinata wasn't too worried about Sasuke. However, she _was _interested in his _kekkei genkai._ Itachi had never shown her his _Sharingan _and she had never met an Uchiha before their marriage – today would be an interesting day for sure.

"Are you entering?" Hinata asked curiously, studying her pink-haired companion.

Sakura was silent for a long while before nodding her head. "Hn."

Hinata was definitely surprised by her answer. In the year that she had known her, Hinata couldn't say that Sakura was a person who liked to...have fun. She was really stiff and all about the rules – not that Hinata minded any of that. She was just sure that Sakura would oppose to something this fun.

"I'm a _shinobi _too you know," Sakura said, noticing how Hinata eyed her.

The princess blushed. "Th-that's not it... You just... surprised me..."

Sakura smiled. "Surprised myself even. I didn't want to be left out," Sakura started. "Everyone around here is excited and I thought I might as well joined the fun."

Hinata smiled. "It'll be _a lot _of fun."

Sakura smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on the arena's field, the air thick with tension and anticipation. It was packed with people from all over who had hurried to the palace when it was announced that a tournament would be held. The people of the Fire Country were shocked that such a thing would be taking place that almost everyone had attempted to watch. The arena could only hold but so many however. People loitered around the palace walls, desperate for the chance that more would be allowed and allowed they were. People sat on the steps in between the rows, children atop their parent's and older sibling's shoulders, excited to see the fights.<p>

The two royal families made their entrance as anyone would expect. They were seated at the center of the arena, their box elevated above the common folk. Fugaku, Hiashi and Itachi all sat calmly, oozing with regality. The three men would have been joined by another four had they not been participating in the tournament that day.

"This should be interesting," Fugaku said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen over the three of them.

"Hn," Hiashi and Itachi both agreed.

Itachi was truly interested in the coming events – he had never witnessed such a thing before and would be a liar if he said otherwise. What he was most interested in was how his wife would fair. She was a princess from birth and lived behind palace walls her entire life. There were men trained to give their lives for her if the need ever presented himself. Yes, the Hyuuga was a _shinobi _clan but that did not mean that their princess was skilled – she didn't need to be. The fact that such a thing was even her idea had to mean that she had some kind of talent, right? Itachi supposed he would have to wait and find out.

Hundreds of contestants lined up along the sides of the field facing one another. They stared each other down, sizing up the competition with hard eyes. The tension between them was strong and vibrant, the air around them almost visible.

"_Koutei-sama... Koutei-sama... Kotaishi-sama, _friends, contestants!" the host shouted into the microphone, earning himself a round of cheers and applause.

"Hundreds of the Fire Country's best _shinobi _are gathered here today to take part in the palace's first ever _Shinobi _Tournament!"

More roars.

"Today we are quite lucky! Our own _Ouji_-_sama _is here, ready to fight for his pride and the title of 'Fire Country's BEST _Shinobi!" _he shouted, pointing to Sasuke who stood casually amongst the other contestants.

More roars.

"But that's not all! We _also _have our own _Koutaishihi-sama! And _her siblings, Hanabi-_hime _and the Water Country's _Kotaishi-sama, _competing as well!"

The crowd burst into furious cheers and applause. The Fire Country had welcomed the Water Country's royal family the moment they heard of their arrival in the country. Ever since the war had ended the people of both countries had been more tolerant of each other than expected.

Hinata smiled pleasantly, standing in the middle of her siblings. Sakura stood across from her, jade eyes staring at nothing in particular. She was regretting entering before the competition even began, but there was no backing out of it now. From her pocket she pulled out a pair of black gloves and slid them onto her hands. There would be no backing out of it now.

"Let the tournament begin!"

The arena exploded with noise, people cheering for who they hoped to win – friends, family members, but mostly the royals.

The first round of fights began without any hesitation. One by one, winners and loser were declared and the numbers dropped dramatically. Half the competition gone after each round until only a few more hundred were left.

The sun was beating down hotter than it was before. Blood was splattered against the dusty field with ever battle that took place. The crowd was relentless in their rowdiness – cheering when their favorites won and booing when it was the other way around.

Hinata stood proudly after her last battle, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Her opponent had been a _taijutsu_ expert with reflects that were unbelievable. He was quick, but then so was she. He had landed a couple of hits on her, causing her to stumble back once and regain herself. It was three hits to win so she knew she had one last shot to call this round her own.

She remembered the way he had flung himself at her, his arms and legs coming at her from every angle. She had almost tripped a couple of times but managed to keep herself from falling. With her _Byakugan _she had stared at the chakra points in his right leg as he swung it at her. The princess had ducked under him just in time, quickly shooting a bit of her own chakra into his chakra points and effectively shutting them down, causing him to slip in the process and giving her the opportunity to land a direct hit on his upper lip and nose, sending him back to the ground.

"Winner! _Kotaishihi-sama!_"

The crowd had cheered wildly.

Now, Hinata stood with the other winners of the fourth round, watching as her pink-haired friend took on her opponent. Her white eyes watched as the two of them ran around the field, staring at each other hard, dodging blows and throwing their own. Sakura was a lot better than Hinata had honestly expected, she watched as the pinkette thwarted her opponent, a bulky red-head with _Sharingan _eyes. Her _kekkei genkai _was obviously useless against Sakura. Hinata suspected that so many years around a _Sharingan _user had made Sakura able to predict the girls attacks and work in her own that her _Sharingan _couldn't see.

Sakura landed a punch on the girl's face, sending her flying twelve meters across the field. Hinata gasped and stared wide-eyed at Sakura's strength. She had never seen anything like it. It was super human, though in a sense all _shinobi _were. Hinata had just never encountered a _shinobi _who could fight like that. Her taijutsu was unbelievable due to her massive strength. The rosy-haired _shinobi _flew down the field, ready to land a few more hits on her opponent to win the match.

The redhead slowly climbed to her feet, just in time to catch Sakura coming down on her with her fist cocked back and ready to land another punch. The red-head rolled out of Sakura's path, the pinkette's fist crashing into the earth and blowing a large crater into the ground. The crowd cheered madly at the sight.

"The pink one is good," Hinata heard her sister comment.

Hanabi had won all three of her matches with very little effort, as to be expected from the younger Hyuuga sibling. She was fire on the field, knocking her opponents off their feet in a matter of minutes. Hanabi was definitely skilled.

"Hn," Hinata responded, watching as Sakura finally caught her opponent by her hair, twisting her body around and slamming her to the ground.

The pinkette was furiocious in her fighting style.

"_Two,"_ Hinata silently counted. The pinkette needed one more to win the match.

The redhead rolled backwards onto her feet, springing up and rebounding from the smash her body took and ran towards the pinkette. Sakura was ready however and ran towards her as well, cocking her fist back once again. This time the redhead managed to duck just in time to save herself from Sakura's harsh blow and land one of her own into the pink _shinobi's _gut. Sakura grunted at the pain but ignored it, lifting her leg kicking the redhead directly in her face, sending her flying once again.

"Winner! Haruno Sakura!"

The crowd cheered madly as the pinkette collected herself, breathing hard and standing up straight to face the crowd and accept her applause.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata cheered as Sakura made her way back to the circle of round winners, her pink haircaked against her forehead and neck from sweat.

The pink-haired _shinobi _grinned, giving her charge a thumbs up, her breath heavy. "Easy."

Hinata beamed. She was grateful for the tournament, everyone was having fun, including Sakura.

"Next up: _Ouji-_sama versus Rock Lee!"

Hinata stepped out of the circle a little, suddenly more interested in Sasuke than Sakura's victory. Sasuke smirked at his opponent, sizing him up.

"Don't take me lightly," the green _shinobi_ warned.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and rolled his shoulders, disregarding the walking broccoli. As they waited for the bell to be struck, Sasuke's black eyes met the white ones of the one responsible for the tournament. She stared at him hard and he stared back, smirking and winking at her. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Begin!"

And thus, the two _shinobi _ran at one another, ready to draw blood.

* * *

><p><em>Yay you read it to the end! Good job! Good job! Brownies for you! Anyway, thank you for reading and keeping up with this story, I can't tell you how much it means to me when I log on and see how many hits and reviews I get on any of my stories. I've never properly said it before but I'm so glad to have so many people leaving me reviews and adding me to your favorite author's list - especially when people whose writing I love are also apart of that list. I feel like I can hang with the big kids now lol. Not that I think that I'm like amazing or anything. I don't. I really have a hard time even reading my own writing. I'm not my own fan. But I digress. Review onegaishimasu! I've got cookies for everyone who leaves one! Their chocolate chip! Lol<em>

**_~ Kawaii_**


	4. Clash of the Fire Country Part Two

**_Who loves me? Who loves me? You do! You do! Hahaha! Yes I'm back with the next chapter, I couldn't stay away. I tried to hold off on this for a week but who am I kidding? When do I ever keep my promises? Those who know me know that whenever I say something to simply expect the exact opposite. I'm constantly changing me mind. Perhaps I need to get my shit together? Hmmm? Lmao. Anyway, on with the story! That's all you came here for anyway... you don't care about how I'm doing. You'd give me reviews and cookies if you did :/_**

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country<strong>

_KawaiixKisses_

**_Chapter Four - Clash of the Fire Country Part Two_**

* * *

><p>The air smelled of blood and aggravation. The two <em>shinobi<em> stared each other down, their breath labored and sweat beading on their foreheads. The crowd was silent, waiting for the next attack to be thrown, their breath hitched in their throats with anticipation. The two _shinobi,_Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee, had been going at it now for more than forty minutes now – far longer than any of the other matches.

The question of whether or not to deem the match a draw had been posed more than once and shut down both times. It was not customary for more than one person to be permitted to go onto the next round after each match. In the Water Country such a thing was not allowed. One person must prevail and the other must fail. That's just how it was.

The two men stared at each other long and hard, the sun beating down on their heads. The heat was almost unbearable but neither man wanted to give up the chance at being named the best. It was a matter of pride now. They had fought so long that it would be a shame now to quit, to forfeit after fighting as hard as they had.

"You fight... wonderfully, _Ouji-sama_," Lee commented, breathing slow and hard still.

The prince said nothing in return. He was growing increasingly aggravated. Every time he attacked the green _shinobi _he slipped out of his way, coming at him and delivering blows that were much stronger than the last ones. He was quick too, a lot quicker than a lot of _shinobi _the prince had faced before that day.

The green one shot off with little warning, dirt and sand blowing behind him. It was only thanks to his Sharingan(~) that Sasuke was able to see him.

"_Two more to win_," Sasuke told himself, ducking down as one long green leg swung at his face.

The prince gritted his teeth, quickly weaving a multitude of signs. _"Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!"_

Fire burst from the prince's mouth, the flame rolling into a large ball that both shocked and amazed the crowd. Lee was too fast however, recollecting his leg, the _shinobi _flipped over the fire before it grew too large to avoid. Before the prince had time to react to Lee's speed, the green _shinobi _unleashed a series of kicks at the prince.

Spinning quickly, Sasuke managed to duck and block the majority of Lee's attacks. They were coming too fast however, accenting each other in perfect synchronization. Sweat beaded on the prince's forehead, his red eyes watching and studying each movement his opponent made – that might have been his down fall however. The green _shinobi _stopped attacking suddenly, leaving Sasuke unsure and dazed, then with out any warning Lee leaped into the air and delivered the hardest kick to Sasuke's face that the prince had ever received.

The crowd gasped, stunned that their prince had been hit, and so hard too.

Hinata watched as Sasuke skidded back a bit. Her white eyes watched as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. She was shocked just as much as anyone else. Lee was good but Sasuke had managed to stay out of his way for the better part of the match.

"That makes two," Sakura stated.

Hinata turned her white eyes onto the pinkette. "Eh?"

"Lee needs one more to win, Sasuke needs two," the pinkette elaborated.

The princess turned her attention back to the fight, her white eyes trained on her brother-in-law. He had to win. He _had _to. If he lost then that would mean the tournament had been all for nothing. There was no reason for the whole thing if she didn't even get to face him. Hinata knew that the chances of them meeting on the field were slim, but she still had hope. He just needed to _win_. Just _win_. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost to anyone other than her.

"Come _on_," she said under her breath, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and narrowing her eyes at the fight.

The two _shinobi _danced around the field, arms and legs clashing and tangling together. It was a sight to see really. The people gathered in the arena all watched with anticipation etched onto their faces – all was ready to see the winning blow landed. Some were still recovering from the blow their prince had taken to the face.

Lee spun his leg at Sasuke once again, the prince leaning back just in time to watch the bottom of his opponent's sandal as it passed by his face. Fighting the green _shinobi _seemed a lot harder than the prince had originally anticipated. He knew it would have been ridiculous for him to use all of his strength in a reasonably friendly competition such as this one but it was becoming hard not to. Sasuke was growing more and more frustrated with his progression in the match. It was stretching out far too long and the prince wanted nothing more than to end already.

Lee swung at him again, just barely missing the prince once again.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Don't lose!"

From the corner of his eye the prince noticed her standing there on the other side of the field. Her long hair rustled gently and her milk white eyes glared at him in that same angry fashion they had the first time they met. He cracked a smile.

From the royal box, high above the arena, Itachi looked down at his wife, his brow arched with interest. Her white eyes were focused hard on his brother, her delicate hands balled into fists. She was determined to meet Sasuke in battle it seemed. To anyone else it might have appeared that she was cheering for him but the would-be-emperor knew better.

From down in the pit, Hinata continued to watch. It was becoming even more tense. The two bodies clashed with one another, bouncing off one another in attempt to land a solid hit. Hinata was growing even more nervous, possibly more nervous than Sasuke was.

Lee swung his legs at the prince over and over, and over and over did Sasuke throw them back at him, blocking every kick that was tossed at him. The green _shinobi _furrowed his brows slightly, jabbing and reaching for the prince who somehow managed to stay out of his grasp.

The two _shinobi _continued to come at each other, arms colliding with one another. Lee threw his fist once more, aiming for the prince's face, his brows furrowed in irritation. The prince caught his fist however, skidding back a few inches at the force of it. He returned the favor by throwing his fist at the green _shinobi_, only to have it caught as well. The two _shinobi _stared at each other hard, watching the other's face for any sign of weakening. They pushed at each other, struggling with the other's strength.

Sasuke studied him with his _Sharingan,_ watching for any opening and when he spotted it, he took it.

Before Lee could register what was happening next, the prince had managed to get the upper hand. Without warning of any kind, the prince lifted both legs and kicked his opponent in the chest, sending the green_ shinobi _back a few feet.

"That's two," Hinata said, her heart pounding with excitement as she watched Sasuke roll onto his feet.

He needed one more to pass onto the next round, just one more and it would be all over. _Come on..._

Lee stood to his feet, brushing his chest casually. "You fight wonderfully indeed, _Ouji-sama_ – I had not seen that coming. I will most definitely watch you more carefully this time," he mentioned, falling into stance once more.

Sasuke didn't comment, he didn't need to be distracted by idle conversation. He needed one more hit to win. Just one more. The prince began weaving more signs just as the green _shinobi _came running at him once again.

"_Chidori!"_

The crowd gasped, but the sound of chirping birds was louder. Chakra crackled around his left hand, blinding and blue. Lee noticed the blue light just in time to duck his head as the prince thrust his menacing _jutsu _at him. The green _shinobi_ was too busy looking up at the blue lightening to notice the right fist of his opponent coming at him. When he did notice, it was too late and the prince delivered the final attack, a simple jab to the stomach.

Lee stumbled to the ground.

"Winner! _Ouji-sama_!" the host declared, almost too excited that the match was finally over.

The crowd cheered wildly, singing the prince's name and pumping their arms into the air. From the royal box, the three men clapped politely.

Sasuke, tired, walked over to Lee and held his hand out. "Good fight."

Rock Lee smiled pleasantly, jumping to his feet and shaking the hand of the prince.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" a voice complained as the prince made his way over to the winning circle.<p>

His dark eyes landed on the cyan ones of one particular blonde. "Naruto."

The blonde beamed, his arms crossed behind his head. The blonde hadn't made it back to the Fire Country in time to register for the tournament but that didn't mean they'd be able to keep him away from the action. He snuck into the arena's playing field just as the matches had begun. The blonde had stowed away behind a bush for a long while before he deemed the winner's circle large enough to join.

Sakura had berated him for sneaking around but the blonde ignored her. How could she expect him to sit with in the bleachers when all his friends were down here? The man had spent a year in the Wind Country, it was only normal that he would want to be where all the action was, not simply a spectator. He was pissed he had arrived too late to register. He had even asked Sakura why she hadn't signed him up. The pinkette responded by asking how she was supposed to know when he would be back.

"Glad to see me, _teme_?" the blonde inquired, his usual grin in tact.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "No. What the hell are you doing down here anyway?"

"Well, if _someone _had signed me up, I would have been participating. Now all I can do is watch," he answered.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing down here then?"

"You think I would have been satisfied in the bleachers, huh _teme_? I belong down here." The blonde followed his arms across his chest as he spoke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head at the blonde. Part of him had actually missed the dope. His dark eyes landed on Hinata at last who had been standing around nonchalantly, quietly taking in the blonde. Her white eyes turned to him before narrowing and looking away.

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me," Sasuke teased, slowly closing the gap between them.

"Who would be happy to see someone like you?" the princess countered, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest much like the blonde.

"Hm? Wasn't it you who was cheering for me earlier?"

Hinata blushed, heat flooding her cheeks. "I w-was not _ch-cheering_...!" she countered, furrowing her brows at him.

"Hm? Weren't your exact words 'don't lose'? Sounds like cheering to me..."

Hinata's blush reddened. "Th-that was _not _cheering. It was...a demand."

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Was it?"

"H-hn..."

Sakura and Naruto watched as the two bickered with one another, the princess flashing angry glares at the Uchiha.

"I missed something?" Naruto asked, looking at the two of them.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "They're the whole reason for the tournament."

"Oh," said Naruto. "Who is she anyway?"

Sakura looked to the blonde then back at Hinata. "_Koitaishihi-sama_."

Naruto looked at the dark haired girl then, studying her properly. So that was Itachi's wife then. He had heard the new while away but had never known what the Water Country's princess had looked like. She wasn't hard to look at in the slightest. Naruto like how long and dark her hair was. It was like the night sky, tumbling down her back and grazing her hips just slightly. Her eyes were something else as well. He hadn't gotten a proper look at them from his position in the bush but from here the white orbs were very appealing.

"_Koitaishihi-sama_," Naruto called, butting into their conversation.

Hinata looked up from Sasuke and turning her gaze onto the the blonde. "Y-yes?"

Naruto studied her a little while longer before speaking again. "Do you like Sasuke-_teme_?"

Huh?

Hinata stared at him long and hard, her blush returning. "O-of course not!"

"_Oy_! Naruto!"

Before the blonde could even respond to Hinata or his name, the pinkette crushed her fist into his face, sending him the ground upon impact.

"Don't asked stupid questions! Hinata-_sama _is married to _Koitaishi-sama._ Watch what you say from now on," Sakura reprimanded him, gripping the blonde by his collar.

Sasuke only stared boredly at the two of his friends. Naruto had always managed to put his foot in his mouth. No longer was Sasuke ever surprised or shocked by the things he said. However, the fact that Hinata was married to his older brother didn't seem like a big deal to him. Itachi was not in love with her and so he knew he wouldn't have a problem if she were to like someone other than him. Not that he wanted to be that someone.

Hinata on the other hand only continued to blush. Why would anyone think she had feelings for Sasuke of all people? He was rude and arrogant and she most definitely could not stand him. Tch. Annoying.

"Next!" the host interrupted. Apparently the grounds had been cleaned and it was time for the next match.

The four of them watched as the next match began. The two _shinobi _squared off against each other as the bell was rung. Both of them were proficient in their talent and were an equal match, making the fight interesting to watch. Bodies twisted and collided with one another for a while before a winner was named and the next match began. This went on for a long while before finally it was Hinata's turn to fight once again.

"Next! _Kotaishihi-sama _vs. Haruno Sakura!"

The two girls looked at one another. There was a chance that something like this would happen but Hinata was hoping she wouldn't have to face Sakura. She liked Sakura and even considered her her best friend even though she knew the only reason why the pinkette hung out with her all day was out of duty. She was more like her bodyguard/maid/servant than a friend really.

The two made their way out of the circle and onto the field.

"Don't go easy on me," Hinata told the pinkette, staring her in her emerald eyes.

Sakura nodded, though hesitant. She didn't want to hurt Hinata and she knew with her strength and how fragile the princess was, there was a possibility of that happening regardless of how she felt about it.

"_Hai, hai." _

"Start!"

_Dong!_

Hinata fell into the the customary Hyuuga stance immediately. "_Byakugan!"_

Veins bulged from the side of her face, making her look eerie, yet cute in a way. Her _Byakugan _eyes narrowed as she studied the chakra points in her opponent. Sakura had watched all of Hinata's matches carefully, mostly out of curiosity and knew that it was best not to get too close to her if she could avoid it. Then again... she needed to land three hits on the princess to win. The pinkette ran at her, fists balled and ready to strike.

"_Hakke Koushou!"_

Sakura hadn't seen that one in the previous battles. The pinkette was knocked off of her feet and flung backwards, crashing into the wall behind her.

Sasuke and Naruto both watched as the princess ran at the pinkette, ready to land her second hit.

"_That's _the princess?" Naruto asked in disbelief, watching as Sakura peeled herself off of the wall.

She was a lot better than any of them had assumed, her being a princess and all. She was strong. A lot stronger than any of them had expected her to be. They were all prepared to watch _shinobi _take it easy on her in all the matches and watching her win a few of them out of kindness. That was not the case here. Hinata won ever match on her own merit and strength. The _shinobi _who doubted her capabilities were made examples of as Hinata landed all three hits on them with little effort on her part due to their own arrogance. The princess could handle herself indeed.

Sakura, still a bit shocked from the first attacked wobbled to her feet in time to defend against Hinata's attacks. The pinkette smacked her delicate hands away, avoiding the chakra that burst from her finger tips as best as she could. Spotting her opening in the princess's attack, Sakura delivered a swift kick to Hinata's torso, sending her crashing back.

The princess grunted, flipping backwards and landing on her feet. They were one and one. Both needed two. Hinata wasn't like Sasuke in that she didn't want to drag it out. She liked to end the matches quickly, just as her siblings had.

"_Jouho Soushiken!"_

Sakura gasped as the princess came at her again, chakra lions bursting to life around her fists. Hinata threw her fists at the pinkette over and over, aiming her for face, arm, chest, anywhere. Sakura was having a hard time keeping up at first until she got a hang of how the princess's attacks were. The pinkette had to keep herself from slapping the princess's wrists away, who knew what would happen if she touched the chakra? Nothing good of course.

Hinata dropped down low and swept at the pinkette's feet but Sakura jumped in time to avoid it. That was apart of the plan however. There was no avoiding the next attack. The princess bounced up and caught the pinkette, slamming her fist into her cheek and jaw.

Sakura rolled backwards. She sat up and stared at Hinata who was breathing heavily by now. Her emerald eyes studied her carefully. Hinata wasn't holding back. That much was for sure. The pinkette looked up and for a moment she swore she caught Itachi's eye. He was watching her intently, waiting to see what she would do. It was only a few seconds before she realized he wasn't looking at her but his wife. He wanted to know what _Hinata _was going to do. Sakura rose to her feet and ran at her, suddenly angry.

"Argh!" she shouted, her emerald eyes narrowing at the princess who was ready for the _real _fight.

Hinata knew perfectly well that Sakura was holding back because of their relationship, despite of what she had told her. She wanted to feel like she won because she was better, not because of her status. Sakura holding back was insulting. Hinata wasn't sure where this anger was coming from but it was worth it. She _wanted_ it. She would accept the pinkette's anger with open arms.

Sakura's fist came flying at Hinata who immediately flipped out of the way, her eyes widening at the second crater to be blown into the ground.

"_That could have been me..." _the princess thought as she landed on her feet.

Sakura kept coming at her, ready to break her in two. Hinata managed to flip and twist out of Sakura's grasp however. She knew the danger of being caught by the pinkette. As the thought ran through her mind, the pinkette caught her by her hair.

"_Fu-" _before she could even finish the thought, her tiny body was lifted into the air by her hair, much like the redhead before her.

Hinata knew where this was going and braced herself for the impact and with no second thought, the pinkette slammed her into the ground, blowing another crater into the field.

Hinata groaned, her back protesting angrily. Sakura was definitely pissed at her for something.

The crowd gasped, watching at their princess rolled on the ground, holding her back and groaning at the pain.

Sakura on the other hand paid no attention to that, she was too busy counting. Two for two. Next hit wins. She balled up her fist and readied herself to end it, slamming her fist down at Hinata and aiming for her face. The princess flipped backwards onto her feet, her back protesting her movements.

Sakura, gaze still angry, came at her once more.

"_Hakke Sanjouni Shou!" _

The pinkette's eyes widened and she threw her arms up to protect herself but it was already over. Hinata began slapping and pounding her hands into every chakra point she could find, effectively shutting them down and leaving Sakura no other choice but to fall to her knees.

"Winner! _Kotaishihi-sama_!"

The crowd jeered, excited that another match was won by their princess. Hinata was breathing heavily by that point, tired and ready to sit but she refused. She straightened her back and looked up at the royal box, her eyes meeting with her father's. Hiashi said nothing but merely nodded his head once. She then turned to her fallen opponent.

"Sakura-_chan_," she said softly, reaching out to her. "Good fight."

The pinkette looked up at her, her eyes filling slowly with tears. She blinked them back and allowed Hinata to help her up. The princess, wrapped her friend's arm around her shoulder and helped carry her to the medics who were there to help the injured.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as his wife carried the pinkette to the medics. He was surprised she won the match if he was to be honest with himself. His wife was a tiny thing, so small and frail. Sakura on the other hand was bold and brash, fighting with strength that scared many men and yet his timid wife took her on and won. When the pinkette had slammed her into the ground, Itachi was worried that she would not get up. He wouldn't fault Hinata if she stayed down. Such a blow was hard to come back from, but his wife surprised him and stood to her feet. She didn't stay down easily and for that he smiled at her, watching as she left the pinkette in the care of the medics and made her way back slowly to face the other winners.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow! <em>Koitaishi-sama!<em>" the blonde exclaimed as she walked over, rubbing her back slightly.

She smiled shyly at him.

"That was so cool! Who would have expected a princess to be so...strong?" Naruto gushed, looking her over once more.

She wasn't as delicate as he had initially thought it seemed. He wasn't the only one who had underestimated her however. Sasuke too hadn't expected her to win against Sakura. He knew of Sakura's skill and what she could do with that fist and strength of hers. It was scary at times. Hinata had not only survived but won.

"_Neechan! Neechan!_"

Hinata turned her gaze from the two boys to spy her younger sister rushing over to her. "Hanabi-_chan._"

"_Neechan,_ are you hurt badly?" Hanabi inquired, her eyes scanning over her sister for any visible damage.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Hinata-_hime_!"

Hinata sighed softly. It seemed that both her siblings were worried about her. She was a _shinobi_. She would be alright. She had suffered from worst things than a little body-slam. She would be alright.

"Neji-_niisan, _I'm fine, I'm fine," she told him, brushing away from their hands.

"I think you should have the medics look at you," he told her.

The princess furrowed her brow. She was fine. Couldn't they see that everything was –

"Ahh...!" she groaned, her back screaming at her now.

"See, you're not okay," Hanabi countered.

The youngest Hyuuga in the group of three waved over a medic who had been standing by. "You need to be looked at."

"No," Hinata fought them. "I'm going to continue."

"_Neech–"_

"_Oy! _Don't be stupid... you can't fight," Sasuke butt in, growing annoyed by her stubbornness.

Hinata furrowed her brow at him, scowling at his intrusion on their conversation.

"Yes I – "

"_Teme _is right, _Koitaishihi-chan.,_" Naruto cut in. "You gotta know when to fight and when to rest. Right now... you need to rest."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest again but her back beat her to it. It ached and pained, arguing with her heart that she needed to get help. She wouldn't last three minutes in the next fight if she allowed herself to continue on. Sakura had blown her back out for sure and Hinata had to face it. She was done.

* * *

><p>The princess laid in her bed. She had agreed to stay in the other bedroom while her back healed. The doctors had warned them that any "recreational activity" would be bad for her back. Hinata was so embarrassed that she had ended up agreeing to it. She couldn't bare to face Itachi after such a thing had been said.<p>

Despite of that, the prince had stayed with her in her new room for a few hours after her accident, talking with her and cheering her up. Itachi always had a way of making things better. He was the best. At times she wondered how he could have came from the same mother as Sasuke. They were nothing alike. Itachi was cool and kind while Sasuke was... well... cool and calm yes, but in a completely different way. Itachi was simply better if one were to ask Hinata.

She was saddened when he had to leave her but that was short lived because not longer after he left did her family come to see her. The Hyuuga men stood around her bed while Hanabi cuddled up to her side, brushing her hair from her face. They were leaving soon, she was informed. It was time they returned to their country as Hiashi and Neji had things to tend to. Hinata asked why Hanabi was leaving and the princess hinted at their father not wanting her to travel home alone. She kissed them each goodbye and managed not to cry until they had left.

Hinata slept well into the next morning. Her white eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling for a bit before the door to her room slowly opened and Sakura walked in with Ino behind her, carrying a tray of food.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

The pinkette smiled guiltily, sitting down in the chair beside the princess's bed. "Hey..."

The two stared at each other for a long while before Ino broke the silence. "_Oy_... Sakura. How long do I have to stand here for?"

"Be quiet! Just...set it down on the table."

The blonde rolled her eyes and set the tray down. "Good morning, _Kotaishihi-sama_," she said out of duty and bowed her head.

"G-good morning," the princess responded and the blonde straightened.

It was silent again and Ino took that as her cue to leave. She bid the princess farewell then made her way out to tend to her usual duties.

"How are your arms?" Hinata inquired, looking from the bandages around the pinkette's arms to her slightly bruised face.

"The doctor said I should heal soon. Your cousin reopened the chakra points for me," she answered.

Hinata nodded her head. That sounded like Neji. He was always taking responsibility for his family when anything went wrong. It was only right that he reopened her chakra points before they all left.

"How is your back?"

Hinata smiled faintly. "I'll heal, just need to rest up."

Sakura nodded her head, looking down at her folded hands. "About yesterday..."

"It's alright. It was a match. Anything goes, right?" Hinata offered.

The pinkette shook her head. "No. What I did was..."

"Necessary in order to win. You wanted t-to win and so did I. Please don't apologize. Just because I'm the princess doesn't mean that you should have been e-easier on me," Hinata cut in. She couldn't stand the idea of anyone letting her win because of her status.

Sakura was silent for a long while, her jade orbs drifting shut. "It's because you _are _the princess that I _didn't _go easy on you..."

Hinata stared at her for a long while, her mouth opening and closing again a few times. "What does that mean?"

Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip. "It's just that... Ita–"

There was a soft rapping at the door, causing both women to look up.

"Come in," Hinata's soft voice called.

Uchiha Sasuke sauntered in. "_Oy, _Hyuuga. You broke our deal."

"Tch." The princess rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Sakura looked up at her friend and studied him. What was he doing here?

Sasuke barely glanced at the pinkette and leaned against the wall, watching as his subject of interest scowl at him from the bed. She had such a pretty face that her expression made her look ridiculous – laughable.

"_Koitaishihi-sama, _be sure to eat all of your food, okay?" Sakura reminded her, standing to her feet.

Hinata watched as the pinkette left the room silently and she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say before Sasuke walked in. Speaking of Sasuke, her eyes looked up to find him looking around her bedroom casually.

"Well?"

He looked down at her. "Hm?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

Sasuke licked his lips casually and folded his arms. "Why should I be leaving?"

"Why would you be staying?"

"I'm bored," he answered, taking Sakura's old seat and lazing in the chair.

Hinata glared at him. "Too bad. Leave."

"No."

"Leave."

"Make me."

Now he was just being childish. Hinata would have loved nothing more than to toss him out of her room but given her situation that wasn't really an option for her at the moment. He was lucky. Hinata rolled her eyes and turned over so that her back faced him, ignoring the pain that shot through her spine. Sasuke wasn't fooled though, he knew she was hurting.

"Stop being stubborn; don't move so much."

"Tch."

The male stared at her back and silence fell between them and hovered there for a long while before she spoke at last.

"Who won?"

"Hm? Our deal? Obviously me."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Not that. The tournament."

"Oh. Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata's eyes widened. If Neji won that how come he didn't say anything when he was there the other day. She would have been proud to congratulate him on winning such a tournament. Wait... if Neji won, then that mean Sasuke lost. And _that _meant _she _had won the deal. The Hyuuga had defeated him, just as she has predicted!

The princess flung herself around and groaned at the action, feeling stupid for having done so.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Sasuke complained, reaching out and laying her on her back gently.

He looked down at her face, studying her features carefully. She really was beautiful, even more so when she was quiet. Though, he had to admit he liked the faces she made during battle. They were...intriguing. He liked the way sweat beaded on her forehead as she thought of her next move. She was...impressive. As he looked down at her lips, he wondered what else would make her sweat like that.

"Sasuke-_teme_." She said firmly, snapping him out of whatever had compelled him before.

"Don't tell me you've adopted that now," he said, frowning.

"Of course. What other name suits you better?"

"_Ouji-sama_."

"Tch. As if I'd ever call you that," Hinata answered him, rolling her eyes.

He still hadn't moved back – he hovered over her still, his eyes finding her lips every once in a while.

"_Oy, teme... _how did Neji-_niisan _beat you?" she asked quietly, ignoring how close he was to her, though secretly enjoying it.

"He didn't..." Sasuke answered, his eyes now trained on her lips. He found himself leaning down closer.

"You said he won..." she said softly, noticing how his _Sharingan _activated slowly.

"He did..."

"Then how?" she asked. By now she was merely stalling, holding off what she knew was going to come either way, though she was generally interested at the same time.

"I forfeited," he told her, his lips getting closer to hers. She could feel his breath falling against her lips now.

"Why?" she whispered, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

"What's the point if you weren't there to see me win?" he asked softly, before crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><em>Oooo! Oh no they didn't gurl! Mmm mmmm MMM! Shame! Hahaha. I'm a strange person. Anywho, thank you for reading this chapter. I'm really excited for this story, I like where I'm going with this. I'm writing it and thinking "Omg, that's so awful! That bitch!" lmao. Leave me a review or I'll find out who you are, find out where you live, fly there and stalk the shit out of your life! You'll know it's me too because I'll be smelling like baked-goods. LMAO! No, I won't do all of that, but I will however, be sad v.v<em>

_~ Kawaii_


	5. Jealousy

**_You all can shoot me in the eye if you want. I accept the punishment willingly. I'm terribly late with this chapter. This is my favorite story by far to be honest, you guys. I've just been so busy lately. I've started college so I've been concentrating on that more intensely than my writing, forgive me? To be honest, I have been thinking of you all. I started this chapter last week but I hadn't gotten the chance to finish it. It's 11:26pm (September 12th, 2011) here and I have a 9:30am class tomorrow so you can see the sacrifice I'm making for you all. I think that warrants a few reviews, ne? Anyway. Enough about me you dripping sluts! On to the story! _**

* * *

><p><strong> Water Country<strong>

_KawaiixKisses_

_**Chapter 5 - Year Three: **Jealousy_

* * *

><p>Hinata tried her best, she really did, but she could not for the life of her contain the laughter from escaping from her lips as she stared at Sasuke. She held her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the giggling fit she was going through at bay. Sasuke, on the other hand, was not at all pleased with her amusement at his predicament.<p>

"So this is funny to you then?" he asked her, his brows crunching together.

Hinata, finally giving in, let go of her mouth and allowed herself to laugh. "How could it not be? Your face...your face..." she laughed.

The male frowned at her. He had just finished explaining to her that he was to be married to some nobleman's daughter in the Lightening Country. Apparently, he had impressed the nobleman so much that now he was calling on him to marry his last daughter. She was fairly pretty, with white blonde hair and eyes that matched the sky and a thin physique. Sasuke couldn't say that he was impressed, but he was not dissatisfied. No, her physical appearance was not the problem. It was _her_. Urihino Yoshi was _definitely _not the kind of woman he wanted to be attached to. He had known all his life that the day would come when he would be forced into marriage and so had no other choice but to accept his fate. He told himself that he would not fight it when the time finally came. However, that was before he knew who his wife was to be.

"This isn't funny," he argued.

Hinata smiled at him, feeling a little sorry for him. She understood where he was coming from perfectly well. She too had that feeling when it was announced that she was to be wed to Itachi, the only difference is she didn't know Itachi then – Sasuke knew his fiance and from what she was told, the woman was not his ideal type.

"You'll get through it," she told him, sliding her fingers up and down his arm.

His dark eyes shifted, the red ink filling in as the black wheels of his sharingan spun slowly. She recognized that look. That _look_ he gave her every now and then. The princess remembered how it all started. She used to hate him, just looking at him would make her stomach bubble. Then the tournament last summer changed everything – that one _kiss _changed everything. Hinata felt her thoughts melting and the memory of last summer playing in her mind as he leaned down closer to capture her lips with his.

"_What's the point if you weren't there to see me win?" he asked softly, before crushing his lips to hers._

_Her lips moved slowly at first, merely testing out the water before diving in. She couldn't help but notice how sweet and warm his lips were, how they moved over hers gently at first. Her tiny hands reached up for him, tangling themselves in the dark, silk, sea of his hair. The princess sighed against his lips, opening her mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue inside and explore._

"_Mmm..." she breathed against his lips, delighting in the way his tongue danced around her mouth._

_She had been kissed many times before, many many times actually, but Sasuke's kiss was different. Certainly, he was more experienced than she was, however, she couldn't say that she was at all surprised. He was definitely attractive and while she hated him, she couldn't deny that fact. Also, she wouldn't put it past him to be a play-boy. It seemed like such a _Sasuke _thing to do. It would fit him perfectly. Those dark eyes and wild hair, his sculpted jaw and lips, that muscular build of his – he could very well be a play-boy._

_The prince reached under her, pulling her up while being mindful of her back. He held her firmly in place, giving her no choice but to bend to his will if she even thought of moving. Her tiny body felt good against his, her soft skin pressing against his. She smelled good too, it was scent he couldn't quite place, but it was definitely feminine. He was surprised, although he probably shouldn't have been what with the way she bickered with him and fought out on the field, at the passion that exploded between them the moment their lips met. Kissing her wasn't at all what he had expected it to be, not that he had been planning on doing so before. He wouldn't lie to himself though, he had thought of what she might feel like pressed up against him, of what else he could do to her to make her brows furrow and her lips to scrunch up like they did when ever she was pissed at him. He thought of what else that sassy mouth of hers could do other than bite out unpleasant comments at him. He thought of a lot. He was male, wasn't he? _

_He slid his hands down from her back, running them down her sides to where she flared out into wide hips. He gripped the underside of her thigh, her tongue lashing at his own as he wrapped it around his waist, settling himself between her legs comfortably. _

"_Sasuke," she whispered against his lips._

_The prince hugged her closer, breaking the kiss and burning a trail of passion down the side of her neck, taking pride in the soft, dreamy sighs that escaped her lips. It was hard to think of much else; images of her white eyes clouded his thoughts and he held her tighter. _

"_We...have to...stop," she whispered again, her voice breathy and broken._

_The prince ignored her comment and continued his ministrations, his teeth biting into the side of her neck, earning himself a few more delicious moans from his sister-in-law. _

"_Sasuke..." she breathed, her hands sliding down his back and under his shirt to feel and grope on his shoulders and the muscles in his back._

"_No..." he told her, his lips burning a trail down to the hallow of her neck, sucking on her pulse._

_The princess wrapped her other leg around his waist, holding him down despite her verbal protests to which he ignored anyway. His hands slid down further, gripping her hips and pulling her to him harder, sitting up with her and holding her in his lips tightly. The princess tilted her head back, her long hair spilling down her back and brushing over his hands. Slowly, he began pulling at her shirt, pulling it up and off of her body, revealing the feminine underwear the maids had helped her don that morning. _

"Teme_..." she breathed._

_Sasuke burned kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts, forcing her to arch her back more and press them closer to his face. His hands slid up, holding onto her shoulders a bit before his fingers delved into her hair, forcing her face to his so that he could crush his lips against hers once more._

_Fire exploded between them, making them both hot and their breathing hard. The princess felt herself melting against him, her greedy hands touching everywhere they could reach. Somewhere, somewhere far back in her mind, she knew she had to stop. What they were doing now was wrong. She was a married woman. Not only that, but she was the _Kotitashihi_ – a title granted to her by the marriage between herself and this man's brother. She was to be this country's empress in a few years, how could she let her people down like this? Disgrace her family and the Water Country with her infidelity? It was wrong. So wrong. She just couldn't ignore how much she liked it. _

"_Sasuke," she whispered against his lips, her hands sliding from his back and to his chest, pressing firmly for him to stop._

_The prince pulled back reluctantly and looked up at her, his _sharingan _eyes studying her face. "What is it?" he asked, his voice low and breathy._

"_We can't..." she said softly._

_They were still close, so close that her breath fell against his lips whenever she spoke. It was all Sasuke could do to keep himself from sucking in that breath and molding his lips to hers once more._

"_Why?" he asked her, his eyes burning into hers – if he looked anywhere else he would be lost._

_Hinata was silent for a moment or two, her heart hammering in her chest, blood pumped through her and making her feel warm. His hands felt good in their places, holding her to him and giving her no chance to move unless he allowed it himself. She had never been close with a man like this, not even Itachi. When they touched it wasn't like this, there was no passion, no heat between them. They didn't kiss and their sex was more obligatory than anything else._

"_Itachi," she said to him, her eyes flickering away slightly as heat flooded her cheeks, turning her face a dark shade of pink._

_Deciding that her reason was invalid, Sasuke leaned forward again and licked her lips, daring her to part them for him. The princess shuddered at the action, her tiny hands grabbing at his shoulders and pushing lightly as she turned her face, his lips meeting with her cheek. If he kissed her again she would be done and everything would be ruined._

"_Sasuke, no..." she whispered as he kissed and licked around her ear._

"_Why?"_

_Her white eyes fluttered shut. "You know...why..." she breathed._

"_You love him?" he asked her, pulling her tighter to his chest._

_Hinata was silent for a long while, her eyes opening slowly and looking up at the canopy around them._

"_Do you love him?" he rephrased the question for her._

_The princess swallowed past the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. "No."_

"_Say it," he demanded, his fingers holding tightly to her hair and forcing her head back as he licked and sucked on her neck._

"_S-say what..." she asked, her hands holding onto his back once more. _

"_Tell me you don't love him," he urged, pulling her hips closer to his._

_Her eyes drifted shut once again. It was true, her feelings for Itachi were purely platonic however, it didn't mean that she could simply do anything she wanted. She was a married woman, she was to run a country eventually, there were things that she just could not do and messing around with Sasuke was one of them._

"_I don't...love him..." she whispered despite of her thoughts._

* * *

><p>The princess groaned in disapproval as her lover broke away from their kiss. His sharingan spun slowly, his eyes fading back to their, calm, black state.<p>

"Stay with me," she urged him, her hand sliding down his chest.

The prince held onto her hand, pressing one last kiss to her lips before breaking away once more. "I can't... my father wants to meet with me soon," he told her, his voice low and husky.

Hinata sighed softly. Her meetings with Sasuke were growing scarce now. In the winter months they had been able to sneak away at least three times a week, however now, that would be almost impossible as his wedding day slowly approached. Soon, he would have no other choice but to spend his days with his wife and away from her. She wouldn't admit it to him, but the princess wasn't exactly thrilled at the notion.

"Forget about that," she said softly to him, leaning close and stealing a few more kisses.

Sasuke sighed against her lips. If only it was as simple as she made it sound. His father would know something suspicious was going on if he didn't show up to the meeting. Sasuke was known for his punctuality if not anything else.

"I can't," he said, bringing himself to pull away from her completely.

Hinata laid back in the bed, watching forlornly as he redressed himself. Her white eyes watched the muscles in his back move as he pulled his shirt on, adoring his lean build. She loved how the felt under her hands, how they felt pressed up against her whenever she clung to him. What she had with Sasuke was far different from what she had with his brother. She loved Itachi, but what she felt for Sasuke was something else completely.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, fastening his shoes to his feet.

The princess sat up in the bed, gathering the sheets around her tiny body. The two met in one of the spare homes behind the palace twice a week now. On the outside world, the two would bicker and bite at one another, throw around insults and eye rolling, but here, in their little secret home, they could say and do all the things they didn't dare to in public.

Hinata remembered the first time they had met in secret, it was awkward on both their parts, she afraid and embarrassed and he unsure of what should happen next. It took a long while for them to be completely comfortable with one another. It started out as them attacking one another, sucking each others faces until they both couldn't breathe – ripping their clothes off and driving each other wild. That same passion was still there but less frantic, less desperate to get at one another save for those times when they only had one chance to meet a week.

"Itachi and I are to be there for the unveiling of a new ninja academy tomorrow afternoon," she answered him, tucking a lock of midnight silk hair behind her ear.

Sasuke nodded his head and let out a grunt in reply. The woman he was growing attached to was married to his brother. The woman he spent hours thinking of how to see was married to his brother. The woman who he'd rather spend time arguing with than chatting up the slutty maids around the palace was married to his brother. God hated him.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about Hinata. She belonged to him and yet she didn't. If anything, he belonged to her more than she did him. His mind was so consumed by her. There was no way he was able to fuck some random girl without the princess popping up into his mind. It started off that way, him juggling Hinata and few others around the palace at one time. It worked for a while and he was thoroughly satisfied with his options, however, it got to the point where he couldn't completely enjoy those women because none of them were like Hinata. They didn't smell like her, feel like her, sound like her. Hinata was the only one he could seem to tolerate, he didn't mind her snuggling up into his side afterward. It didn't bother him that she played with his hair or held his hand, in fact, he found himself waiting for her to do so. However, it bothered him to no end that while he was completely unable to sleep with another girl, that he did not know how she felt on the occasions were she slept with Itachi. He could never bring himself to ask her. Was he on her mind as much as she was on his?

The prince looked to her then, straightening out his shirt. It ticked him off that his brother could so freely touch this woman while he had to do so in secret. His brother could walk around with her, hand in hand, while he on the other side could only hold her hand in the dark. He felt like some kind of dirty secret, a scandalous hobby of hers.

"Sasuke?" she asked suddenly, drawing him away from his thoughts.

"Hn?"

The princess crawled close to him, the sheets falling away from around her body. She sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest affectionately. Sasuke stalled a little, unsure of what she was doing.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly, holding onto him.

The prince found himself wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to him. Hinata was always affectionate towards him whenever they were alone, but she had never openly admitted to any feelings. For a long while, the male was certain that what they had was just sex, but now... Sasuke wasn't sure. He didn't know what it was that he felt for this woman, but it certainly was more than just sex.

"Hn."

Hinata pulled herself away from him slowly, sinking back onto the bed and resting on her ankles. She studied his face carefully for a long while – it looked like he had something he wanted to say, but gave up on it. He gave her one last look before he walked out of the bedroom and the house all together, leaving her behind, sucking the white sheets to her chest.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, irritated at the situation his father had put him in. Yes, its true that he had told himself he wouldn't complain much when it was time for him to wed, but he just couldn't stomach his fiance. The woman was infuriating to say the least. She was anything but his ideal type. The idea of her breeding his children was enough to make him sick – those poor children. Having Yoshi for a mother would be anything but great. For lack of a better word, the woman was a bitch. Plain and simple. How could his father tie him to someone like that? Did he really not give a damn about him? Itachi was the lucky one, he married a woman like Hinata.<p>

_Hinata..._

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, pushing away the image of her white eyes from his thoughts. Thinking of her in a time like this really wouldn't do him much good.

"Sasuke."

The male looked up to find a familiar pinkette approaching him. "Sakura."

The maid smiled meekly, brushing a hand through her hair. She shifted her weight to one leg and stood with her arms folded across her chest. "I heard you're getting married."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him. "Looks that way."

"Excited?"

The male gave her a cross look. "I'm ecstatic."

Sakura couldn't contain the small smile that curved her lips upward. Sasuke didn't seem like the marrying type to be honest. She had always kind of figured him marrying when he was already old and gray to some young woman simply for the sake of children.

"Congratulations," she said snarkily to him.

"Tch," he kissed his teeth. "When are _you_ going to get married? Aren't you tired of being a maid?"

Sakura flinched at the harsh words of her friend. She would love nothing more than meeting a man and falling in love, marrying him and finally giving him children – sadly, it didn't seem like that would be happening for her any time soon. There wasn't a chance for her, not with the feelings she was harboring for Itachi. How could she ever marry anyone else? How could she possibly give her heart out to someone who was not that man? It was impossible for her. She would never marry. At least, not to someone she would truly love. If she were to marry she wouldn't be happy. Not even if the man was faithful to her, treated her as if she had been born into the royal family. Not even if he listened to her, adored her and wished the best for her. Not even if the children they shared and she would love favored him in appearance. She would never love him. It would _always _be Itachi.

Sasuke, noticing the forlorn look on her face, straightened his back and cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. It wasn't often that he planted his foot in his mouth, but when he did, boy did he. He shouldn't have touched on such a tender topic, he was just frustrated with his own situation that he hadn't bothered to censor himself.

"Sakura –"

"I'll marry soon," she cut him off. "Try not to be too jealous, will you?"

Sasuke stared at the pinkette for a moment, surprised at her quick recovery. Looking down then back up, he finally spoke: "I'll try to control myself."

The pinkette forced a smile to her lips before continuing. "So, who's the lucky lady anyway?"

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Urihino Yoshi of the Lightening Country."

Sakura tilted her head, a bit confused. "Who?"

"Exactly. She isn't even royal, but she fancies herself so."

The woman had the attitude of a British Queen. It was hard to believe at times that she came from a middle class family at best. Nobleman in the Lightening Country couldn't hold a flame to those of the Fire Country. The Lightening Country's economy couldn't allow it. Yoshi had the social status equivalent to an upper middle class family in the Fire Country – not nearly as impressive as the Nobleman. The only reason their family was noteworthy was because of their eldest son, Urihino Douzuku, an up and coming general in the Lightening Country's army, – without him they were essentially nobodies. So because her family got their ass kissed a few times, Yoshi figured it made her important.

"Why would _Koutei-sama _marry you to a commoner?" Sakura questioned.

"It's all political bullshit," Sasuke told her.

Sakura nodded her head, understanding sinking through. The Lightening Country was quickly developing – it would be good to get on their good side while the opportunity presented itself. Sakura wondered if the reason Sasuke was sent to the Lightening Country had something to do with politics.

"Hn. When is she getting here?" she questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. "My father says that the Urihino family should be here by the third week of next month – they don't have the same kind of accommodations as we here do, might take them a while."

The pinkette nodded in understanding. Everyone was getting married it seemed – even Naruto was beginning his search for a partner. A tight, thick lump lodged itself in her throat then.

"I should be getting back to work," she said suddenly, ignoring the pressure at the back of her eyes.

Sasuke studied her face solemnly. Despite the bond between them, Sakura had always been relatively distant from him and Naruto. She wasn't from the same world that the two of them were and was constantly reminded of it. From the beginning, she was always different from them. He and Naruto could enjoy their lazy days for far longer than she was permitted to. Even when they were children, there would be times when the pinkette would disappear for days or even weeks, it took him a few years to realize that she was being trained. She had to work harder than the both of them did. While they were expected to be strong and serve time in the military, she on the other hand was required to give her life for them if the need ever presented itself.

She was more than just a maid, Sasuke realized, all of them were. They took care of the royal families, looked after the palace, but their duties went further than that. It was a lonely life undoubtedly. Always watching from the outside, a world in which you are not permitted to enjoy yourself. After a while, that lonely look, that far away gaze, the pinkette used to sport disappeared – however, every now and then, he would catch a glimpse of it. Like now.

"Wait," he heard himself saying.

The pinkette looked up at him, that distant look still there. "Hn?"

Sasuke looked down at her, studying her face for a moment or so while he gathered his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her, but he wanted to say something. It was rare that he ever felt compelled to comfort anyone, but Sakura was important. He may not show it in the way that one would expect, but he _did _care for her – she was like a sister to him in a sense.

"Don't – "

"Oy! Sakura-_chan! Teme!_" an annoying voice sliced through.

The two of them, the prince and the pinkette, looked up to find their straw-haired friend waving theatrically, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. Naruto might have saved him from saying something incredibly cheesy, however, it was something that definitely needed to be said.

"Nobody told me we were hanging out on this side of the palace today – you guys are awful mean," Naruto whined, pouting at the two of them.

"No one wants you around, _baka,_" Sasuke bit out.

Naruto frowned at him before sucking the pinkette into a hug, pressing his cheek against hers. "Well, Sakura-_chan_ cares about me, ne, Sakura-_chan_?"

A ghost of a smile crept across her face. The pinkette caught herself patting his head affectionately, running her fingers through his yellow locks. "Hn."

Naruto looked down at her, a surprised look crossing his face.

Sasuke studied his two friends silently for a moment or so before his attention was drug away. He looked away from the two of them, finding a familiar pair of white eyes watching him.

"Hinata," he said out loud.

The two others looked up as well, focusing their attention in the direction that he had. The princess was donned in a white and red kimono, her midnight locks fashioned at the top of her head with fancy pins and such.

"Good afternoon," she said to them as she approached, a pleasant smile gracing her lips.

"Hina-_chan_, you were invited too?" Naruto asked, a sad puppy look on his face.

Hinata stared at him a little, a faint blush, which Sasuke noticed immediately, creeping under her cheeks as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Not even our innocent _Koitaishihi-sama _invited me. Hinata, how could this be?" he asked her, looking down into her white eyes.

Hinata's face darkened, embarrassed by the closeness he was displaying both physically and socially. "N-Naruto-_kun..._ I... What...?" she stumbled around her words nervously.

The prince watched the exchange, his hands balling into fists as Naruto touched Hinata. Before he knew it, he was dragging the blonde away from her, putting himself between the two of them.

"Stop bothering her," he said, forcing the blonde back a bit.

Naruto stumbled clumsily. "Oy! _Teme!_"

Sasuke sucked his teeth as the two of them began going at it verbally, tossing around insults and whatnot.

Sakura, on the other hand, watched the three of them suspiciously. Her emerald orbs went from Sasuke to Hinata a few times before she finally spoke. "What's it to you anyway, Sasuke?"

The prince looked away from Naruto, who was pulling at his shirt menacingly now. "What?"

"What's it to you who gets near _Koitaishihi-sama_?" she clarified, her green eyes narrowing slightly.

Sasuke didn't hesitate in his response, looking her square in the eye. "Its Fire Country custom for the _Koitaishihi-sama _and the _Kougou_ to be touched only by their husbands, Sakura."

Sakura continued to stare at him. She was well versed in Fire Country customs, perhaps even more than he was – she knew what the norms were of this country. Yes, what he said was true, but it was one of those rarely regulated things, one of those things that many over looked due to its impracticality; Sakura didn't mention it however.

"Anyway," she said to the group, "I have to get going now."

The pinkette bowed to Hinata once then Sasuke before taking her leave, her mind replaying the events over once more.

* * *

><p>Hinata laid in her bed beside her husband that night. The day had been normal despite the incident of that afternoon. The princess was having a hard time straying away from those thoughts. It was probably best if she forgot about, however, her mind refused to think of anything else. She kept going back to the look on Sasuke's face as he drug the blonde away from her. She couldn't shake the feeling that he had been jealous.<p>

Jealous.

He didn't want anyone to touch her, he even said it was customary in the Fire Country for her to remain _untouched _by anyone other than her husband. That was true, she had learned that in the first few weeks before her marriage to Itachi. However, she had figured out that such things were rarely enforced. And if that was really how Sasuke felt, then he was a hypocrite. He had done _far _more than just touch her in the past year. So then...why? Nothing other than jealousy seemed to make sense to her. He had to know that there were other people who touched her, not just Naruto. It was silly of him to be jealous of such a simple touch. The one he really should be jealous of was –

"Hinata," a silky voice cut through her thoughts.

Her white eyes rolled over, landing on the onyx orbs that belonged to her husband – Itachi. He laid beside her on his side, propped up on his arm, resting his head in his palm. It was a very _un_-Itachi sort of thing. Hinata loved the fact that she got to see things that weren't typical of him when they were alone like this. It was like, she knew an Itachi that no one else did.

"Hn?"

The princess laid on her stomach, her hands under her pillow, holding it close to her and snuggling into it. She laid in modest clothes, black silk pajamas that seemed to blend into the sheets of their bed. Itachi was dressed in far less than she. In the three years of their marriage he had grown more comfortable with her and opted to sleep in his underwear now. Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't quite there yet. It was silly, she acknowledged that, but she felt a bit of shame about being naked beside him. What she _really _should have been ashamed of was that fact that he had not been the only one to see her like that.

"Where are you," he asked, flicking her forehead affectionately.

The princess smiled softly, biting her bottom lip. She loved Itachi, definitely loved him. However, it wasn't a romantic love. Often, she wondered if she'd ever be able to love him in that way. This thing with Sasuke would undoubtedly get in the way of that however. She wasn't quite sure of what she felt for Sasuke just yet. She knew though that it was more than just sex for her, she was _attracted _to him. She _wanted _things from him, things that she couldn't explain. It was all so complicated.

"Something funny happened today, that's all," she answered truthfully, looking to him.

Itachi seemed to consider this for a moment. "Yeah? Tell me about it. With the boring day I've had, I could use a good laugh."

Hinata snuggled into her pillow more, searching for the appropriate way to answer him. She didn't want to lie to him because he would figure her out regardless. That was one thing about Itachi, no one could put anything past him. Part of her wondered if he knew about her and his brother. If he did, he said nothing. He was mysterious like that. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. The only way one knew what was on his mind is if he allowed it.

"Well. I ran into Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke and Naruto_-kun_ today," she started out. "They were hanging out together in one of the palace halls. I was curious so, I went over to them and Naruto...he...started acting strangely."

"Hmm. Strangely how?" Itachi inquired.

"Well... his normal strangeness I suppose," she said, looking up at the ceiling briefly before her white gaze returned to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, a kind smile ghosting across his lips. "Do tell."

Hinata searched her brain for words. "Well. He started shaking me a little, asking why I didn't invite him to hang out with us. I... didn't even know they would all be there."

Itachi chuckled at the confused expression she wore. "So I see. Well, Naruto, he's a weird person. Just have to get used to him, _anata_."

Hinata blushed deeply. Itachi was never one to be overly affectionate, not that she expected him to be. She simply was surprised that he could be towards her. She looked down, biting her bottom lip and blushing harder. Itachi on the other hand chuckled. He reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting her head up for her to look at him.

"Hinata..."

"H-hn," she stuttered out, looking up into his black eyes, her heart hammering in her chest.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

The princess's blush deepened. "Y-yeah?"

"Hn."

Her gaze flickered away a few times, unsure of where to look. Itachi caught on to this and laughed wholeheartedly at her.

"Itachi!"

The princess pouted at him.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I can't help it when you make those faces," he told her, pulling her closer to him. "You know... you don't have to sleep so far away from me."

Hinata nodded her head slowly. "I know..."

Itachi chuckled slightly and held her against him, allowing her to snuggle into his chest. "_Hai, hai."_

The princess fell asleep in her husband's arms, thinking of his brother.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well check you out; you reached the bottom. Tell me your thoughts onegaishimasu! <em>**


	6. Quake, Part One

_**Darling, darling, how I've missed you all. I've been wanting and meaning to update for a while now, but school has just been pretty hectic. Anyway, I found some time and here we are now. Read, Enjoy and Review, please. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country<strong>

_Tranquil Seoul_

**_Chapter six - Year Three: _**_Quake, Part One_

* * *

><p>Urihino Yoshi was a lot of things. She was cold-hearted and enjoyed nothing more than stepping on her enemies as she made her way to the top. She was calculating, she knew how to plan for the things she wanted – and she <em>always <em>got what she wanted, no questions about it. So when the time came for her to marry, she knew exactly who she wanted. Uchiha Sasuke. Not only was he incredibly handsome, but he was the son of an Emperor. Marrying him would give her the title of "princess". Princess Yoshi. She liked the sound of it. A lot.

She hadn't had any trouble convincing her father that Uchiha Sasuke was the man for her. Her father had already grown to like him; the only thing for her to worry about next was the approval of the Emperor himself. At first, she thought it would be a bit of a stretch, but when the Emperor agreed to it, Yoshi remembered that the gods had always been on her side – they favored Princess Yoshi.

It had taken a few days for them to cross the ocean to the Fire Country. Yoshi was surprised to learn that Sasuke hadn't arrived to pick her up. Wasn't that customary? Or were the Fire people simply rude? No matter. She would be married to Sasuke for a long while, plenty of time to correct his horrid manners.

Her ship arrived in the Fire Country and they were escorted to the palace. There were whispers throughout the main city upon her arrival. The towns people pointed to her carriage, knowing by the gold decorations that she was from the Lightening Country and most likely there to marry the youngest princess. Yoshi sat back in her seat, a satisfied grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

The palace walls opened slowly, a low rumbling sound erupting as the walls slid across the ground. She had never been to the Fire Country before, but it was as spectacular as she had imagined it being. The white walls of the palace were immaculate, as well as the green trees that surrounded it. It was like a city within a city. There were many houses, all scattered around the palace walls. Some small and some large. The largest of them all was the one the Emperor himself and his wife shared. To the left of it was the home of the heir and his wife. The others, she knew little about.

"Remember your manners, Yoshi," Urihino Tou, her father, spoke.

Yoshi nodded her head once, ignoring her father for the most part. She didn't need to be told of her manners, if anything, she should be the one telling him that. She didn't need him to throw himself at the Emperor's feet. All he had to do was answer at the appropriate times, with the appropriate responses and all would be well. She could handle the rest of it on her own.

The door to the carriage opened and hand was stretched out for hers. Yoshi sat up properly and allowed the servant to help her down and as her skin met with the sun, she couldn't shake the feeling of being at home. The Fire Country was her destiny.

The royal chef had outdone himself. He had been instructed to prepare a meal suitable for the Prince's potential fiancee – he was told to make her feel the warmth of the Fire Country.

* * *

><p>The royal family and their guest sat seated around the table. Fugaku sat at the middle, his wife and his youngest son to his left and his eldest son to his right, followed by his son's wife. Across from them were their guests, Urihino Tou, his wife Chizo and his daughter, the candidate for the position of second princess, Yoshi.<p>

Hinata looked across at who was to be her lover's wife in three months if everything were to go well during their visit in the Fire Country. She was beautiful, the princess noted. She had long, hay-like hair and hazel eyes – characteristics of many people of the Lightening Country. Her lips were thin, but wide; her nose sat perfectly above it. The princess studied her perfectly shaped eye brows for a while before taking note of her kimono.

It was nothing like the kimonos she opened – hers paled in comparison. Hinata felt an odd satisfaction in knowing that her kimonos were a lot nicer than the one Yoshi donned.

The candidate must have felt the princess's gaze because she looked up at her, a curious expression on her face. Hinata smiled pleasantly, having had already decided that this woman was unworthy. She had know title of her own, nor did her father and could not even afford nicer kimonos. The differences in social class was staggering. It was hard to believe that this was the woman Fugaku intended for his son.

"Urihino-tachi*, it is an honor to have you in the Fire Country as well as here in my home, I do hope that your arrangements suit you," Fugaku said as they all got comfortable.

The head of the Urihino family smiled. "No your highness, the honor and incredible pleasure is ours. It is also a great honor to have our Yoshi, considered as a potential wife to _Ouji-sama."_

Yoshi bowed her head at the mention of the honor that had been bestowed upon her, however she couldn't help thinking that it was more like destiny, than a privilege or honor. This was her god-given-right.

Hinata on the other hand had been thinking the exact opposite. Urihino Yoshi was completely unworthy of the title. If anything, Sasuke should have been outraged that they had even considered a title-less, boarder-line peasant to be his wife. The idea should have made him feel insulted. She had the urge to lean forward and look towards Sasuke to read his facial expression at that moment, but uncontrolled herself. She needed to act as disinterested and aloof as her father – after all, he was the expert at it.

"My son is quite pleased – aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Fugaku asked his son.

Sasuke looked Yoshi in the eye, staring her down. "Pleased isn't the word."

Sasuke was unsatisfied with his father's pick. No, he was horrified at his father's pick. Urihino Yoshi was not the kind of woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with let alone sire children with. She was not at all what he wanted. She knew it too. For some reason, she seemed to think they were a good match however. Little did she know, too strong personalities don't mix, they clash.

For lack of a better term, she was a bitch in his opinion. He did not want to spend his life tied to a bitch. The idea was anything but appealing.

Urihino Tou only smiled, taking Sasuke's words as a compliment. Only Itachi and Hinata could sense the sarcasm oozing from his words. The eldest Uchiha sibling looked to his brother, briefly before returning his gaze to the Urihino family. Sasuke had revealed to him the night before that he was not excited for his engagement.

Itachi tried to reassure his sibling by telling him how he had felt when his engagement to Hinata was announced. He had understood that it was for the good of their people and their union would end the war between their nations forever – however, he couldn't help but feel displeased that it was all at his expense. However, being the heir, he had expected something like this to happen, just not when it did. Despite his feelings towards the marriage, he couldn't say that he regretted it. Hinata was a decent wife and person all together. She was sweet and caring, mindful of her manners , cute and also managed to make him smile. She triggered an emotional response in him, one that he had not been accustomed to prior to their arrangement. Itachi was glad that he married Hinata, he was lucky. Sasuke pointed out to him however, that he already knew his candidate and she was horrible.

Itachi hadn't paid his brother too much attention. Sasuke hardly liked anyone. It was a wonder that he had friends at all – not that Itachi himself did. He had distanced himself from people long ago. His best friend in the entire world had died in the war. At times, Itachi felt like it had been his fault. Had he gotten to him sooner, things could have been different. Itachi knew that it was impossible for him to open up the chakra points that had been closed during his battle, but he still felt that he could have done something if he had only made it in time. The prince gritted his teeth, pushing the memory away.

In any rate, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother. He had always been drawing the short end of the stick since their childhood. It was as if his brother couldn't catch a break no matter how hard he tried.

"Thank you, _Ouji-sama_," Yoshi responded, bowing her head once more.

Hinata wanted to roll her eyes. It wasn't a compliment, it was more like an insult. Hinata found herself wishing she could walk away from the table all together. She wished there were papers she needed to sign or charities that required her immediate attention, but she had finished her work for the week early as always. For the first time Hinata was irritated with herself and proper planning skills. Not that it mattered anyway, it's not like Fugaku would have let her skip out on this meal anyway. Itachi most certainly would have insisted that she attend as well.

She moved her hand from her lap to touch her husband's, wanting something to focus on other than storming out of the dinning hall. Itachi, expression never changing, laced his fingers together with his wife. He wasn't sure why, but he could tell that she was anxious – something was bothering her and as her husband, he would be sure to take care of her as best as he could; holding her hand to show support wasn't anywhere the limit to as far as he would go for his demure spouse.

_Tch_. Sasuke couldn't be more annoyed. He knew Yoshi knew damn well that he was not thrilled to be seeing her face again. She always felt the need to pick with him whenever he would come around. She always had something to say, a comment to air. What the hell was she thinking when she proposed their marriage? And also, how dare she propose marriage at all? That was the man's responsibility. It was cultural norm in every country the male could think of. That was his problem with her. She had no class – in more ways than one – and always insisted on doing things however she wanted.

Sasuke had no problem with women taking the lead role on somethings, but deep inside, he was a traditional man – especially in the ways of love and romance – and felt that it should be the man who asked for the woman's hand. Her asking him for his hand in marriage was the same as asking him if he had balls at all. The bitch was imposing her masculinity on him and Sasuke couldn't say that he appreciated it.

At least she decided to wear a kimono for once. He had always seen her in pants when he was in the Lightening Country. It wasn't even like she was a decent ninja so really there was no need for her to wear them. To be honest, when he first met her he had assumed she was a lesbian. She probably was, now that he thought of it. Lesbians liked power as much as heterosexual women did.

"I do hope you enjoy the events we have planned in your honor," Mikoto announced, smiling pleasantly and looking to the wife of Tou.

The woman, a demure blonde, merely nodded her head once, looking rather star struck and unable to formulate a proper response.

Yoshi resisted the urge to suck her teeth. Her mother had always been weak and it was that weakness that pissed her off – made her want to be as strong as she possibly could be. No man would be bossing her around or making her feel inferior; she could do as she wanted, just as god intended her to. She was free and her mother was a prisoner.

Hinata smiled at the frail woman, feeling a sense of familiarity. While she found moments were she let her true self out and shine, she was quiet as well. She had always been growing up and had few friends other than her siblings. She did everything alone and was used to nodding her head and giving one word responses. Naturally, she was quiet. It was in Sasuke that she found her true self.

_Th-thump. _Her heart pounded and her white eyes found Yoshi again. This woman wanted to take him away from her. She squeezed Itachi's hand tighter. Hinata wanted nothing more than to scream that this woman was not good enough – that she could not have Sasuke because he belonged to her and she would not be sharing the things that were hers. Sasuke was _hers_. No other woman was to touch him. And how _dare _she make a mockery out them by even suggesting a match between the two of them? Why would Fugaku let his son taint their royal blood by mixing it with that of a common peasant?

The tension building up inside of her was enough to make her burst. It was all she could do to sit quietly and ignore the swelling in her heart. She only wished she could see Sasuke's face. She needed to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Would he really change his mind about Yoshi? Was he foolish enough to pick a woman like her? If Hinata was going to give him up she would rather it be to a woman who was worthy of a man like Sasuke – _her _Sasuke.

Yoshi on the other hand, sat with an air of regality. She figured she ought to get used to it, being that soon she would be the bride of a prince. She had always dreamed of being a princess, and now that the opprotunity had shown itself, she didn't want to mess it up. She only hoped that the emperor and his wife saw that she was the perfect woman for their son.

"Yoshi-san, what are your hobbies?" Mikoto asked, offering her a gentle smile.

Hinata was also interested. For the first time in her life, she felt that she was actually better than another human being. She had been born into royalty, but never had she ever let that get to her head. She had believed that people should be humble and respectful of all other human beings, but right now she was feeling like a hypocrite. Yoshi was not good enough for Sasuke. At all. Plain and simple. The feeling was burning in her throat, dissonance building up inside of her.

"I enjoy painting and gardening, _Kougou-sama,_" Yoshi answered, her voice careful and steady.

"I'm sure there are other things you enjoy as well," Sasuke cut in, giving his bride-would-be a smug look.

Yoshi ignored his hostiltiy for the most part. There was always time to correct those bad manners of his, she reminded herself, no need to get all bent out of shape.

"You are right, _Ouji-sama_, I also enjoy training."

Hinata arched a neatly painted brow at that. Training? As in _shinobi_ training? The princess was suddenly interested in the potential bride's capability.

"Oh?" The emperor himself asked, suddenly interested. "Do you have a _kekkei genkai_?"

"No, _Koutei-sama_," she answered him.

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What exactly was this woman bringing to the table? She didn't seem to have anything to offer. Instead, the princess clenched her teeth and her husband's hand.

"That's unfortunate," Sasuke sounded. "I'd like my children to have two _kekkei genkai_."

Fugaku turned his gaze to his son slowly, studying his face silently before looking to Yoshi once more. The bride-would-be gave no response, her gaze didn't even flicker. She looked as calm and regal as ever and Fugaku was slightly impressed. She handled his son's venom well. Instead of giving some witty response, she remained quiet and allowed him to look like an ass.

"She's bested you, my son," Fugaku announced, his voice laced with humor.

Sasuke furrowed his brow and Hinata tried her best to keep from crushing her husband's hand.

* * *

><p>Itachi studied his wife that night, watching her as she cleaned her face. They stood in the bathroom together, preparing for the night. Hinata's small body moved beside him in a familiar pattern – a routine he had grown used to. First, she started by spinning her hair up at the top of her head and pinning her bangs up, keeping the inky locks from her face. Soon after, she washed her face, removing any make-up she may have put on during the day; after which, she brushed her teeth and put on that lotion he loved, the one that smelled of vanilla. Tonight, only one thing was different, he could tell that his wife was somewhat troubled.<p>

"What's on your mind?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair and pulling it down from it's perched position.

"Hm?" she responded, a bit startled and obviously brought out of her thoughts.

"You seem distracted and irritated," he mentioned, studying her ivory skin.

Hinata nibbled her bottom lip lightly before meeting his gaze. How could she tell him that she did not want his brother to marry that peasant? How could she let him know that Sasuke had been matched to a woman that was not fit for him without seeming like her feelings towards him were not those of a sister-in-law? How could she be as honest with her husband as he had always been with her?

"Hmm..." she said, thinking out loud, stalling her answer.

"Is it Urihino Yoshi?"

Hinata's brows flew up. Why was she even surprised though? Her husband's deductions were always on point. There was never a time where Itachi had been wrong. He could always see through her, he might have known her better than she even knew herself. It was worrisome – she feared that it wouldn't be long until he figured out what was going on between her and is brother. She prayed that it wouldn't be that night.

"Hn," she answered, deciding that denying it would do her no good.

Itachi nodded his head. He had picked up on that during dinner. He could tell that Hinata was battling something within herself as the candidate for Sasuke's wife spoke.

"You don't like her?"

"I... wouldn't say that I don't _like_ her..." she started. "I just... I don't think she's the right person for Sasuke-_teme._"

The princess looked down at her hands, tapping her fingers lightly against the counter. Itachi watched her silently, picking up on her body language.

"You don't think she's worthy, do you?" he asked her, picking at her thoughts.

"I don't know," Hinata said, shrugging her shoulders and walking out of their bathroom. "I just think Fugaku_-sama_ could have picked someone with a bit more..."

"A bit more what?" Itachi pried, following behind his wife and watching as she climbed onto their bed.

"Someone... higher on the social latter," she answered, picking her words properly.

Itachi nodded his head, following her and laying beside her. He was silent for a little while, staring up at the ceiling and taking in the days events.

"I just... I don't understand, Itachi_-kun," _Hinata sounded by his ear, snuggling up to his arm. "Why would Fugaku-_sama _pick a commoner? He picked a princess for his eldest, doesn't his youngest deserve the same?"

Itachi's black eyes met with the opal ones that belonged to his wife. Her face looked puzzled, as if she couldn't understand what was happening.

"That's something I wondered myself," Itachi responded, "but I don't believe my father is serious about this."

"Eh?"

Itachi smiled pleasantly at his wife. "Well, my father enjoys seeing Sasuke annoyed – he's always picked with him every since we were children. I doubt my father is serious about marrying Sasuke to a woman who isn't worthy of the title it would bring to her."

"I see..." Hinata said, nodding her head.

It made sense when she thought about it. Fugaku was an interesting man – strange, but interesting nonetheless. He was always up to something, smiling and plotting. It was a bit scary to be honest. It was hard to figure out what he was thinking and how to act when around him. He was a bit too carefree. The man was an enigma.

"Don't worry about it. Sasuke will marry a woman worthy of him and the Fire Country," Itachi assured her, kissing her forehead.

Hinata blushed, her face turning pink. She was always nervous around Itachi, especially when he touched her. She felt that he might notice that she was different somehow. She might do something that he hadn't taught her and he would know that someone else had been there. He would know that she had been tainted and everything would be ruined. She was afraid of his touches.

"I didn't know you cared so much about Sasuke," he mentioned, looking into her opal eyes.

"I don't... !" she insisted, turning her gaze away and pouting.

Itachi chuckled slightly, amused by his wife. She had grown attached to Sasuke in the past year, he noticed. He wasn't too surprised really, Sasuke was likeable when he allowed people in. He was the kind of person people had to get used to. He just grew on people that way.

"Don't laugh," she complained, pouting at him.

Itachi smiled, one of those rare, real smiles that she had come to adore. Her heart thumped in her chest and she blushed lightly.

"I won't anymore, Hina-_chan_," he assured her.

Hinata only continued to blush, looking away from her husband nervously. Slowly, Itachi leaned in, tipping her chin up and pressing his lips to hers softly. The wife let out a soft sigh against his lips, returning his kiss slowly. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him as he parted her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance to her mouth. She opened up for him, obeying his silent command like any decent wife would, allowing him to slide his tongue past her teeth.

"Mmm..." she moaned softly into his mouth, pressing up against him more.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, remembering by the length of it that he was _not _Sasuke. Part of her wanted to pull away at the realization, but she knew it was best not to. She had to keep up norms with Itachi, she had to play the part of a married woman and please her husband. It wasn't as if Itachi asked for much from her either, he didn't tear her clothes off every night, as he very well could. Weeks would go by before he sought her out, sometimes even an entire month. Who was she to deny him? Men had urges. _She _had urges. As his wife, it was her duty to satisfy those urges and produce his children when the time called for it.

His hands crawled up her shoulders, slipping her rope off of her shoulder and caressing her smooth skin with his rough hands. His hands were a lot rougher than Sasuke's and often she wondered why. She wondered what kind of tasks he had preformed in the war, but had never asked him to reveal anything to her. She knew from Neji that reliving the experience of war was not something one enjoyed to do. As a princess, she had not been asked to fight for her country, she was to remain behind the palace walls with her body guards at all times, despite the fact that she was a killer like any other _shinobi_.

"Itachi..." she moaned softly, her eyes rolling back as he kissed down her neck, his hand rubbing her thighs, parting them slowly.

His teeth gnawed lightly at her skin, leaving behind small purple splotches against her neck, ones that she had not worried over like she did whenever Sasuke attempted to leave a few there. Her hands slide up and down his back, admiring the muscles the rippled under her touch. Itachi was so strong, so much stronger than his brother. Sometimes she thought of how easy it would be for him to crush her. He was so much stronger, so much bigger than she was.

Suddenly, she was on her back and he was pulling her panties down her legs. "Itachi...," she moaned softly, playing with the small hairs at he back of his neck.

"Don't think of anyone else...," he told her softly, breathing against her neck as he began removing his boxers.

Hinata's heart hammered in her chest. Did he know? She looked up at him, opal eyes half way open and searching for answers.

"Pay attention to me only from now on," he told her, looking down at her face as he pushed her legs apart.

Hinata gasped at the suddenness of his actions, biting her bottom lip as he grabbed her hips and brought her close to him.

"Forget everyone else," he demanded, his _sharingan _eyes spinning as he pushed into her, drawing out a desperate cry from his wife.

* * *

><p><em>Oh hey! You made it to the bottom, that's wassup. Mhm. Anyway, thank you for reading, I really appreciate everyone who has stood by me and this story since my start and the start of this fic. I do hope everyone is enjoying it and the rest of my fics as well. Leave me a nice review, or even a real honest opinion on the story and my writing style. I look forward to the feedback - I want to get better so help me out you guys !<em>

_*lets pretend that's an actual word okay? _


	7. Quake, Part Two

**_Honestly, there's nothing I can say to make the situation better. The truth is, it's not school that kept me away from updating or even my personal life. Those who follow me on tumblr know well that I have no life whatsoever. My absence is purely the product of writers block. I had the first part of this chapter written months ago, some time back in December, perhaps the first week. After the first scene I just didn't know where to go with it and so I kind of abandoned it. At first I was looking at it as waiting a week to see what I would think of but I never thought of anything so this kind of just sat on my computer. Honestly, I don't know when I'm going to update again but I'm hoping not to take nearly as long as I did this time. It might take me a week or even a month. I'll give myself a 5 week deadline to get the next chapter up, I'm working on it at the moment just so you all know. Thank you for clicking the link to the fic and continuing on with me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._**

* * *

><p><strong>Water Country<strong>

_Tranquil Seoul_

* * *

><p>Sun light peeked into the window, tickling Hinata's cheek and causing her to shift.<p>

The princess rolled over, searching for the warmth of her husband in order to seep back into the blankness of her mind. Instead, she met with the cool sheets of their bed, her fingers curling in the fabric as her eyes fluttered open.

"Finally awake?" she heard of voice call from the bathroom.

The princess stretched slightly before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Itachi smiled at her; he couldn't help but think that she was cute. His wife was probably the most adorable woman he had ever met. If he had to be a hundred percent honest, he'd have to say that his wife was the first woman he had ever had feelings for.

He might have been able to ignore it before, but now he could not. He had feelings for his wife, feelings that were more than friendly or even brotherly as they had started out to be. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but he knew he liked her in a way that he had never liked anyone else before.

"Mmm..." she said mumbled, running her fingers through her hair and bringing slight order to the tangled mess.

Itachi continued to smile, pulling on his shirt.

"What are we doing today?" she asked sleepily, crawling out of the bed.

The would-be-emperor watched in amusement as she remembered she was naked and hoped back into the bed, grabbing the sheets up to her chest and blushing profusely. He chuckled, turning his back to her.

"I'm giving a guest lecture at South Fire Academy today before lunch with our guests, you're welcome to tag along if you like," he invited her.

Hinata continued to blush, grateful for the privacy he provided her with. She nibbled her bottom lip as memories of the night before flooded her mind. Rough hands grabbing her thighs and holding her open, lips hungry and warm burning a trail from her neck and down between her breasts. His sharingan spinning as his lust boiled to fire, his skin setting fire to hers. Hinata shuttered.

"I... okay," she said softly, biting into her lip more as she scrambled from their bed.

She scurried past him and into their en suite bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The princess let out a soft sigh, her heart hammering. She never felt this way with Sasuke, she had no problem being naked with him, it was like the most natural state she could be in with him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she always ended up naked when ever they met up.

Hinata frowned.

It had only been one day and already she missed him. Normally, they didn't see each other for days at a time, but never for a reason like this. Normally she was the one who had things to do, but now, he was being paraded around by his wife-to-be and had no time to spend indulging her. The princess sucked her teeth.

Her heart pounded in her chest as a thought crossed her mind. One day he would wed and then finally, they really wouldn't be able to be with each other as frequently as they were now. How would she handle that? How would she manage not seeing him whenever she wanted to? Hinata rubbed the back of her neck, fingers trailing over the purple bruises her husband had left behind.

How unladylike.

Vaguely, she wondered what Sasuke would think when he saw them there on her skin. Would he be mad? Would he throw a fit? Probably not. She hadn't known her lover to through fits like that. Sasuke did not get jealous. It was as if her being married to his brother didn't matter the slightest bit to him. What if this was just sex for him?

"Isn't it for me?" she whispered softly to herself.

Of course it wasn't. She loved Sasuke. She knew she loved him. There was not the slightest doubt in her mind that the brooding, youngest royal son of the Fire Country owned her heart. That beating block of emotion in the left side of her chest was all his and no one could tell her differently. She only wished she had been born second instead... Then maybe...

Hinata shook her head. If she had been born second she would have never met Sasuke. Her father would have found someone from their country, more than likely a cousin. Neji. If she had been born second, Neji would have been her husband. Hiashi would not have taken the chance and wed his daughter to anyone else, the way Hinata saw it. The princess sighed.

"Hinata," her husband's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Hn?"

She was starting to sound more like Sasuke.

"I'm going to breakfast now, I'll see you there?"

"Yes," she said, forcing herself not to use the other word, or grunt really.

She waited until she heard the soft padding of his footsteps leaving the room before she got ready cleaned up. The day would be long indeed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't have been more annoyed. He had spent the entirety of the previous day listening to Yoshi yap on and on about things that didn't interest him. Everything from her childhood to charity work she participated in. The when she wasn't being an entitled bitch, the woman was boring. He would rather not have to spend the rest of his life married to her.<p>

This morning it seemed as though he still couldn't escape her.

She sat across from him, looking as regal and pompous as someone who actually deserved to be. That was perhaps the thing that annoyed him the most about her. She honestly believed that she deserved to be treated like royalty, like her father was emperor of the Lightening Country. It seemed to Sasuke that Yoshi didn't know that her family was _not _on top. They were nothing but commoners who somehow managed to make a few dollars with the help of their superstar son. Nothing special in the slightest bit.

"What are you thinking about?" Yoshi asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Tch," he sucked his teeth. "Nothing you need to know about."

Yoshi frowned, her pretty face twisting into a less than pleasant expression. "Why can't you just be civil? It's not hard you know?"

The prince rolled his eyes. He had no interest in being civil towards this woman. In all honesty he was hoping she'd realize what an ass he was and beg her father not to let her marry him. Such an event would surely be one of the happiest days of his life. The thought actually brought a slight smirk to his lips.

"Tch," Yoshi growled. "You're the worst."

"That I am," he agreed.

The would-be-princess frowned at her fiance. She got it. He didn't want her, that was fine. However, she wasn't quite ready to give up on this. She _deserved _this. She worked hard all her life, determined that she could improve her social class all with sheer hard work, consistency and faith. And look where it had gotten her. She was having breakfast with the Fire Country's second son – her fiance.

"You'll change."

Sasuke arched a brow at her. "Oh?"

"Mhm. I'm certain of it."

The prince sat back in his chair, suddenly amused by his betrothed's delusions. He couldn't believe her. She had a lot of nerve. "What makes you think that?"

"In time you will see that you and I are a perfect match – for now you're just being stubborn."

Her conviction was astounding, Sasuke noted. She really believed the shit that tumbled out of her mouth. The prince caught himself before he gaped at her. He had never met a woman as frustrating as this one.

Lie.

A pair of transparent eyes flashed in his mind. _Hinata_. He allowed his thoughts to stray to her. Black rolls of silk that tumbled down her back, curling up slightly at the ends – soft against his skin. Hands so frail and tiny, yet capable to bring men to their knees and rise goose bumps on his skin. Lips so delicate and soft, soothing the aches in his muscles with simple and light brushes, but able to lash venom on anyone who defies her. His Hinata.

"And if I take a mistress?" he asked suddenly. "How will you handle that?"

A slow grin claimed her lips. "You won't be needing one."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm quite confident that everything you'll ever need will be waiting for you within the walls of our bedroom," she said evenly.

Such conversations over breakfast. Conversations he'd rather have with an actual princess who lived within the palace walls.

"I seriously doubt that," he responded.

He was confident that no woman would satisfy him the way Hinata did. No one would be able to tame him how she had. He didn't even _like _Yoshi. To be honest he hadn't like Hinata either at first. But now... Now it was a lot different. Now there were feelings there that he had yet to experience before hand – feelings that he was more than confident no one else would be able to duplicate within him.

"We shall see then."

"Hn."

The two fell silent as they were joined by one of the royal couples. Yoshi stood in the presence of Itachi and his wife, bowing her head as she had been taught to do. Itachi gave a warm smile as always and Hinata mirrored it.

"Please, sit," he offered her, pulling out his wife's chair before taking the seat beside her.

Yoshi did just that, to which Sasuke snorted. Itachi cast him a glance but the youngest prince merely shrugged.

"Did you sleep well, _Koitaishihi-sama?_" Yoshi asked politely.

Hinata let her eyes flicker up, looking to her rival at last. Her brows narrowed slightly, hidden beneath her bangs.

"Yes, thank you," she said in a voice so even it would have made Hiashi shed tears. "I trust you slept well also."

"Yes, _Koitaishihi-sama_."

Hinata smiled pleasantly, however Yoshi wasn't followed. She could tell for whatever reason the princess did not like her. It was obvious the other night as well when they had first been introduced. It was obvious to her then that she was not accepted by the princess who paid her little to no attention at all. She had been told that the Water Country's daughter was polite and sweet. She had been polite yes, and she had seen her sweet with the staff and other members of the palace, but never once had those white eyes cast her a friendly look. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the princess had been hostile towards her in a sense. The vibe she was getting from her just wasn't right.

"What were you two discussing?" Itachi pondered as the servants began bringing in their breakfast.

"I forgot how nosy you are," Sasuke said to his brother, looking down at the plate placed before him.

"Don't be rude to him, Sasuke," Yoshi told him, furrowing her brows.

Hinata swallowed hard. Sasuke. _Sasuke_. Since when did she start calling him that? Since when had they become to familiar with one another? The princess studied her plate.

"Don't tell me how to behave," Sasuke insisted, ignoring his fiance and cutting into the sausage link on his plate. "_Yoshi._"

The two began to bicker and fuss with one another, firing shots whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Hinata nibbled at her bottom lip, ruining the soft pink lip stick she had smeared there a little while ago. She couldn't ignore the pounding in her chest.

"You two get along well," she said, her voice soft yet interrupting their bickering.

Sasuke cast Hinata a look, noting how she smiled at them. _What the...? _He had never seen her look like that. It was a smile of pure happiness and joy, a look that at any other time wouldn't have phased him, but there was something about it that he knew wasn't right.

"Y-yeah..." Yoshi said, taken a back by the princess's smile.

She was beautiful. For a moment Yoshi found herself comparing herself to the princess. There was no way she could measure up. Daughter of an emperor, owner of one of the world's strongest _kekkei genkai, _skin milky white and perfect, manners unmatched and beauty without rival. Part of her was embarrassed to be looked at by such a person.

"That's good," Hinata said, picking at the grapes on her plate. "Husband and wife should get along, ne Itachi?"

Itachi smiled pleasantly, looking to his wife, noting her odd behavior. He didn't comment though, whatever it was he was sure he would be informed later, that or he would find out on his own.

"Yes, _anata_."

Hinata smiled at her husband as she began eating her grapes once more. Her heart however, continued to pound.

"Humph," Sasuke grunted, biting into the sausage and ignoring Yoshi still.

"You'll come to see it my way eventually Sasuke," Yoshi assured to him, to which Sasuke grunted.

Hinata swallowed another grape, her heart thundering. What if...they had already been intimate, Hinata wondered. What if he touched Yoshi the way that he had touched her? Her grip tightened on her chopsticks as the image of the two of them on black satin sheets flashed through her mind. She shot up suddenly, standing to her feet, opal eyes wide and worried.

"Hinata...?" Itachi inquired, looking up at her. "What's wrong?"

She blinked a few times, looking around and remembering where she was. "I..." she stumbled, her eyes meeting Yoshi's. "I feel sick."

Yoshi blinked a few times, looking up at the princess. Deep in her heart, she knew exactly what the princess was saying. It wasn't some illness, it was _her. She _was the one making the princess feel sick.

Only, Yoshi couldn't figure out why. Why did the princess hate her so much?

"Go lay down, I'll send Sakura to come see you," Itachi told her, has hand finding hers and curling around her fingers.

Hinata swallowed past the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. Her opal eyes studied her rival, staring her down which to Yoshi felt like hours of torment, until she looked away, finding Itachi's. He was obviously concerned. The princess nibbled her bottom lip before nodding her head and taking her leave.

Sasuke watched as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom. He'd much rather be going where she was than to be stuck at the table with his two least favorite people. He hardly noticed the way Yoshi's fingers trembled and her eyes forced themselves on her plate. The prince was more interested in the sway of his mistress's hips.

"I don't think I'm feeling well either..." Yoshi said quietly, placing her chopsticks down on the table.

Sasuke ignored her yet again, biting into his sausage and swallowing it down.

"You should lay down as well then," Itachi told her. "I'll send someone to look after you as well."

Yoshi looked up from her plate and at the kind prince. Itachi was so much different from Sasuke – more like a prince should be than his younger brother. Yoshi felt her heart clenching – Sasuke wasn't at all concerned with her. With a nod, she pushed herself from the table and took her leave. She couldn't stand to be there any longer.

Itachi continued to eat quietly, waiting for Yoshi to be out of ear shot before he got on to his brother. He looked to the younger male, his dark eyes so similar to his own and yet so different at the same time It was like looking into a mirror and seeing your reflection, however something there wasn't the same.

"You know brother, it wouldn't kill you to be more hospitable to your fiance," he mentioned.

Sasuke didn't budge at first, just simply continued on with his meal. "If I was, she'd think she was welcomed here."

"She is."

"She is not," Sasuke assured him. "I don't know why father is even pushing her on me."

Itachi felt a half smile tugging at his lips. It still amazed him how naive his little brother was. They had lived in the same palace and had grown up with the same parents. They had attended the same schools and mingled with the same crowds. Even with all their similarities they couldn't have been more different. They saw the world completely different and seldom ever agreed on anything. Normally this would have bothered him and he simply wouldn't associate with a person like this, but for some reason, call it sibling affection, he very much loved his baby brother despite their differences.

"You knew this time would come, Sasuke," Itachi reminded him.

The prince sucked his teeth and straightened up, dropping his chopsticks on the plate. "I know that Itachi; I just didn't think father would find me so unworthy of someone with class."

Itachi smiled faintly at his brother, he still didn't understand. "Don't look at it like that."

"How else am I to look at it? The eldest, father's favorite, gets a princess and me, the youngest and least favorable son, gets a commoner. What other way is there for me to see the situation?"

"There's obviously a reason why he would do that, think about it a little bit."

Sasuke sucked his teeth again, annoyed. Fugaku loved to fuck with him. Itachi got everything he wanted, the way Fugaku treated him was like he wasn't even a prince. Say something were to happen to Itachi, that would make him next in line for the throne; having a peasant as his wife and Empress to the Fire Country was disgusting. Sasuke was better than that. He could _do _better than that. If Fugaku married him to that woman, Sasuke swore he'd never let her bare his children; not only out of spite but because his children simply would not have poor blood pumping through their veins.

"I've thought about it enough Itachi, trust me," he started. "A war was ended by your union to Hinata. Your children will be highly regarded, not only because they are their heirs but also because of the novelty that their birth is the personification of peace. My children will have nothing of that sort. Instead of novelty all my children will get is poisonous low grade blood pumping under their skin. How is that fair?"

Sasuke cursed, angry at what his father was doing to him. It was times like these that he truly hated being the second son. Had he been born first, he would have had Hinata. His children would be the ones born of peace. But instead all he got was the crappy second prize – not that he would even call marrying Yoshi a prize.

Itachi sighed. Sasuke wasn't looking at the bigger picture. He could understand that he would feel silted by Fugaku, he did, but Sasuke needed to look at the situation in it's entirety. Why would Fugaku want to marry him off to a poor family? It made absolutely no sense. Obviously Fugaku was fucking with his youngest. The problem with Sasuke was that he took things too literally, he was easy to get railed up; it made messing with him tempting.

"Think before you speak Sasuke," Itachi said wisely.

"You don't understand what it's like Itachi," Sasuke accused his older brother. "You sit around and you think you know so much but the truth is your out of touch with the things that are happening around you. You're oblivious."

Itachi stared back at his younger brother, watching his eyes as they burned with anger. Itachi sat perfectly proper, looking every bit as regal as he was. It was his stare however that made his younger brother slightly uncomfortable. Cold, black eyes stared at him, looking directly into his own identical looking ones.

"What exactly am I oblivious too, brother? Tell me" Itachi said, his voice steely. "I'll give you this one chance to be honest."

Sasuke was hesitant. What was Itachi expecting him to say? It seemed obvious to him that he knew something was going on within the palace walls but Sasuke didn't have it in him to confess just yet.

"Relax," he answered. "I was speaking in general terms."

Itachi stared his brother down still before giving a curt nod. He was serious then; he would not have been angry at his brother if he had taken that moment to tell him the truth. Itachi was not one hundred percent oblivious. He knew _something_ was going on under his nose and he would be damned if it continued any longer.

"Fine," said Itachi. "But remember you had your chance, don't fault me for anything that happens later on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please.<strong>_


End file.
